Sin Dejar de Amar
by Nadeshiko Dragneel
Summary: Un año habia pasado desde que se divorcio de Natsu, un año ocultando un secreto pero cuando busca un inversocionista para su negocio nunca pensó que esa persona fuera su ex-marido. ¿habría sólo negocios entre ellos o Natsu cedería a su secreto deseo de hacer suya a Lucy de nuevo... de una vez portodas? (adaptación/Au)
1. Prólogo: Reencuentro y ¿Negocios?

Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Heiidi Betts y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Prólogo: Reencuentro y ¿Negocios?

Lucy Dragneel, que pronto volvería a ser Lucy Heartfilia otra vez, estaba sentada a los pies de la cama del hotel, mirando el bastoncito de plástico que tenía en la mano. Parpadeó, notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón, le daba un vuelco el estómago y se le nublaba la vista.

Aquello era tener tan mala suerte como que el avión que te llevara de luna de miel se cayese por el camino o que te atropellase un autobús después de que te hubiese tocado la lotería.

Qué ironía…

Soltó una carcajada y por fin dejó escapar el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía unos minutos.

Estaba recién divorciada de un hombre que le había parecido el hombre de sus sueños, en un hotel del centro de Crocus porque no sabía qué hacer con su vida después de que la hubiesen dejado tirada. Y, por si fuese poco, estaba embarazada de su exmarido, después de no haber conseguido tener un hijo con él en los tres años que habían estado casados, a pesar de haberlo intentado… o, al menos, de no haber intentado evitarlo.

Se puso de pie, fue con piernas temblorosas hasta el escritorio que había en la otra punta de la habitación y se dejó caer en la silla. Le tembló la mano al dejar el test de embarazo encima de la mesa para tomar el teléfono.

Respiró hondo y se dijo a sí misma que podía hacerlo.

Se dijo que era lo que debía hacer, reaccionase como reaccionase él.

No era un intento de volver a estar juntos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo, ni aunque fuese a tener un bebé, pero él se merecía saber que iba a ser padre.

Marcó el número de teléfono sabiendo que sería su secretario quien respondiese. Macao Conbolt nunca le había caído bien. Era un hombre rastrero y adulador, que a ella la había tratado siempre como si fuese un fastidio, y no la mujer del director general de una empresa multimillonaria y de su jefe.

Conbolt respondió al primer tono con su voz chillona.

–Dragnnel Corporation, despacho del señor Natsu Draggnel. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

–Soy Lucy –le dijo ella sin más preámbulos, la conocía de sobra–. Necesito hablar con Nat.

–Lo siento, señorita Heartfilia, el señor Dragneel no está disponible

A Lucy le chocó que la llamase por su apellido de soltera, y que utilizase la palabra señorita. Seguro que lo había hecho a propósito.

–Es importante –le contestó, sin molestarse en corregirlo o discutir con él.

–Lo siento –insistió Conbolt–, pero el señor Dragneel me ha pedido que le diga que no tiene nada de qué hablar con usted. Que tenga un buen día.

Y luego colgó, dejando a Lucy boquiabierta.

Sabía que Nats estaba enfadado con ella. Su separación no había sido precisamente amistosa, pero jamás habría esperado que la tratase con tanta dureza. En el pasado la había querido, ¿o no? Ella estaba segura de haberlo querido a él. Y aun así habían llegado a aquello, a ser como dos extraños, incapaces de hablarse de manera civilizada.

Pero eso respondía a la pregunta de qué iba a hacer.

Iba a ser madre soltera, y sin el dinero y el apoyo de Natsu, que no habría aceptado aunque no hubiese firmado el acuerdo prenupcial. Así que iba a tener que cuidar de sí misma, y del bebé, sola.

Un año después…

Natsu Dragneel agarró con fuerza el cuero caliente del volante de su Mercedes negro para tomar las curvas de entrada a Magnolia. Iba más rápido de lo debido.

Magnolia era un pequeño pueblo de Fiore que estaba sólo a tres horas de su casa, en Crocus, pero era como si estuviesen en dos planetas distintos.

Crocus era todo asfalto y luces de neón, mientras que Magnolia era todo bosques, praderas, casas pintorescas y una pequeña zona comercial.

Redujo la velocidad y observó los escaparates al pasar.

Una farmacia, una oficina de correos, un bar restaurante, una tienda de regalos… y una panadería.

Levantó el pie del acelerador y redujo la velocidad Levantó el pie del acelerador y redujo la velocidad todavía más para estudiar la marquesina amarilla chillona y las letras negras que rezaban: The sugar Fairy. El cartel luminoso de color rojo anunciaba que estaba abierta… y en su interior había varios clientes, disfrutando de la bollería recién hecha.

Apetecía entrar, algo muy importante en el sector alimentario. Hasta se sintió tentado a bajar la ventanilla para ver si el aire olía a delicioso pan, a galletas y a pasteles.

Pero para que un negocio funcionase hacía falta algo más que un nombre gracioso y un bonito escaparate, y si él iba a invertir en The Sugar Fairy, antes tenía que saber que merecía la pena.

Al llegar a la esquina giró a la izquierda y continuó por una calle lateral, siguiendo las indicaciones que le habían dado para llegar a las oficinas de Dreyar and Strauss, asesores financieros. Ya había trabajado antes con Laxus Dreyar, aunque nunca había invertido tan lejos de su casa ni tan cerca de las oficinas de Dreyar. No obstante, el hombre nunca lo había asesorado mal, por eso había accedido a hacer el viaje.

Unos pocos metros por delante de él vio a una mujer sola, subida a unos tacones y andando con dificultad por la sola, subida a unos tacones y andando con dificultad por la acera adoquinada. También parecía distraída, buscando algo en su enorme bolso, sin mirar por donde andaba.

Natsu se sintió incómodo. Le recordaba a su exmujer.

Aunque aquélla era más curvilínea, tenía el pelo más corto. Pero su manera de andar y de ir vestida era parecida. Vestía una camisa blanca y una falda negra con una raja en la parte trasera que dejaba ver sus largas y bonitas piernas. No llevaba chaqueta ni accesorios, lo que también se ceñía al estilo de Lucy.

Lucy se detuvo delante de las oficinas de Laxus Dreyar, se tomó un momento para alisarse la blusa y la falda, pasarse una mano por el pelo corto y retocarse el pintalabios. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se arreglaba tanto y había perdido la práctica.

Además, la ropa más bonita que tenía, comprada cuando estuvo casada con Marcus, le quedaba al menos una talla pequeña. Lo que significaba que la camisa se le pegaba demasiado al pecho y que la falda le quedaba unos centímetros más corta de lo que le hubiese gustado y le cortaba la respiración.

Por suerte, en Magnolia tenía que arreglarse tanto, ni siquiera para ir a misa los domingos, porque en esos momentos estaba luchando por mantener su negocio a flote y no podía permitirse el lujo de comprarse ropa nueva.

Decidió que no podía hacer nada más por mejorar su imagen, respiró hondo y empujó la puerta. La recepcionista la saludó con una amplia sonrisa y le informó de que Laxus y el posible inversor estaban esperándola en de que Laxus y el posible inversor estaban esperándola en su despacho, que entrase.

Lucy volvió a respirar hondo antes de entrar y alzó una breve plegaria al cielo para que el rico empresario que Laxus había encontrado quisiese invertir en The Sugar Fairy

Lo primero que vio fue a Laxus sentado detrás de su escritorio, sonriendo mientras charlaba con el visitante, que daba la espalda a la puerta. El hombre era moreno y con el pelo corto, llevaba una chaqueta de traje gris oscura y estaba golpeando el brazo del sillón con los largos de dos de su mano bronceada, parecía impaciente por hacer negocios.

En cuanto Laxus la vio, su sonrisa creció y se puso de pie.

–Lucy –la saludó–, llegas justo a tiempo. Permite que te presente al hombre que espero quiera invertir en tu maravillosa panadería. Natsu Dragneel, ésta es Lucy Heartfilia. Vanessa, éste es…

–Ya nos conocemos.

La voz de Natsu la golpeó como un mazo, aunque con sólo oír pronunciar el nombre de su exmarido ya se le había encogido el estómago. Al mismo tiempo, Natsu se había levantado y se había girado a mirarla, haciendo que había levantado y se había girado a mirarla, haciendo que se le acelerase el corazón.

–Hola, Lucy–murmuró.

Y luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de los pantalones, adoptando una postura negligente. Parecía cómodo e incluso divertido, mientras que ella no podía sentirse peor.


	2. Problemas

Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Heiidi Betts y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido algo así? ¿Cómo era posible que Brian no se hubiese dado cuenta de que Natsu era su exmarido?

Se maldijo por no haber hecho más preguntas y por no haber insistido en que le diesen más detalles acerca de aquella reunión. Lo cierto era que no le había importado quién iba a ser el inversor, sólo le había importado que fuese rico y quisiese ayudarla con su negocio.

Se había convencido a sí misma de que estaba desesperada y necesitaba una rápida inyección de efectivo si quería mantener abierta The Suga Fairy, pero no tan desesperada como para aceptar la caridad del hombre que le había roto el corazón y le había dado la espalda cuando más lo había necesitado. No se molestó en contestar a Nats, miró directamente a Laxus

–Lo siento, pero esto no va a funcionar –le dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y volver a salir del edificio.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando oyó que la llamaban:

–¡Lucy! ¡Lucy, espera!

Pero ella sólo quería alejarse lo antes posible de Natsu, de sus ojos brillantes y de la arrogante inclinación de su barbilla. Le daba igual que la estuviese llamando y que estuviese corriendo tras de ella.

–¡Lucy!

Giró la esquina que daba casi a The Sugar Fairy, y notó cómo le temblaban las piernas.

Tenía el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se había enfadado tanto, había deseado tanto alejarse de su exmarido, escapar y refugiarse en la panadería, que se le había olvidado que allí estaba Nashi Y si había algo que tenía que proteger todavía más que su salud mental, era a su hija.

De repente, no pudo seguir andando y se detuvo a tan sólo unos pasos de la puerta de la panadería. Natsu giró la esquina en ese momento y se detuvo también al verla allí parada como un maniquí.

Respiraba con dificultad y eso alegró a Lucy. Natsu siempre estaba tranquilo, frío y controlado.

–Por fin –murmuró él–. ¿Por qué has salido corriendo? Que estemos divorciados no significa que no podamos sentarnos y mantener una conversación civilizada.

–No tengo nada que decirte –replicó ella.

Recordó lo importante que era mantenerlo alejado de su hija.

–¿Y tu negocio? –le preguntó él, pasándose una mano por el pelo antes de alisarse y abrocharse la chaqueta del traje–. Te vendría bien el capital y yo siempre estoy dispuesto a hacer una buena inversión.

–No quiero tu dinero.

Él inclinó la cabeza, reconociendo la sinceridad de sus palabras.

–Pero, ¿lo necesitas?

Hizo la pregunta en voz baja, sin rastro de condescendencia, sólo parecía querer ayudarla. Y Lucy necesitaba ayuda, claro que sí, pero no de su frío e insensible marido. Contuvo las ganas de aceptar el dinero. Se recordó que le estaba yendo bien sola. No necesitaba que ningún hombre la rescatase.

–La panadería va bastante bien, gracias –le respondió–. Y aunque no fuese así, no necesitaría nada de respondió–. Y aunque no fuese así, no necesitaría nada de ti.

Natsu abrió la boca, posiblemente para contestarle e intentar convencerla, y entonces fue cuando Laxus Dreyar dobló la esquina. Se paró en seco al verlos y se quedó allí, respirando con dificultad, mirándolos a los dos. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

–Señor Dragneel… Lucy…

Respiró hondo antes de continuar.

–La reunión no ha salido como había planeado –se disculpó–. ¿Por qué no volvemos a mi despacho? Vamos a sentarnos, a ver si podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

.

.

.

Lucy se sintió culpable. Laxus era un buen tipo. No se merecía estar en aquella situación tan incómoda.

–Lo siento, Laxus–le dijo–. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero esto no va a funcionar.

Laxus la miró como si fuese a contradecirla, pero luego asintió y dijo en tono resignado:

–Lo comprendo.

–Lo cierto es que yo sigo interesado en saber más acerca de la panadería – intervino Nats.

Laxus abrió mucho los ojos, aliviado, pero Lucy se puso tensa al instante.

–Podría ser una buena inversión,Luce–añadió Natsu, llamándola como lo llamaba cuando estuvieron casados, y desequilibrándola–. He conducido tres horas para llegar aquí y no me gustaría tener que marcharme con las manos vacías. Al menos, enséñame la panadería.

«Oh, no», pensó ella.

No podía dejarlo entrar, era todavía más peligroso que tenerlo en el pueblo.

Abrió la boca para decírselo, se cruzó de brazos para darle a entender que no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar de idea, pero Laxus le puso la mano en el hombro y le hizo un gesto para que fuese con él un poco más allá y que Natsu no los oyese.

–Señorita Heartfilia. Lucy –le dijo–. Piénsalo, por favor. Sé que el señor Dragneel es tu exmarido, aunque cuando organicé la reunión de hoy no tenía ni ás le habría pedido que viniera si lo hubiese sabido, pero quiere invertir en The Sugar Fairy, quiere ser tu asesor financiero. tengo que recomendarte que consideres seriamente su oferta. Ahora te va bien. La panadería está funcionando sola, pero no podrás avanzar ni expandir el negocio sin capital externo, y si tuvieses una temporada mala, hasta se podría hundir.

Lucy no quería escucharlo, no quería creer que Laxus tenía razón, pero, en el fondo, sabía que era así. Miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que Marc no los podía oír y le susurró:

–No sólo está en juego la panadería, . Le dejaré que eche un vistazo. Hablado vosotros, pero sea cual sea el acuerdo al que lleguéis, no puedo prometerte que vaya a aceptarlo. Lo siento.

Fried no parecía demasiado contento, pero asintió.

Luego volvió a acercarse a Natsu y le informó de la decisión deLucy antes de decirle que podían entrar en la panadería. Al acercarse, el aire olía deliciosamente, a pan y pasteles.

Como siempre, a Lucy le rugió el estómago y se le hizo la boca agua, y le apeteció comerse un bollito de canela o un plato de galletas de chocolate. Ése debía de ser el motivo por el que todavía no había recuperado su peso desde que había tenido al bebé.

En la puerta, Lucy se detuvo de repente y se giró hacia ellos.

–Esperad aquí –les pidió–. Tengo que contarle a tía Stela que estás aquí y el motivo. Nunca le caíste demasiado bien –añadió, mirando a Natsu–, así que no te sorprendas si se niega a salir a saludarte.

Él sonrió irónico.

–Esconderé los cuernos y el rabo si me cruzo con ella.

Lucy no se molestó en contestarle. En su lugar, se dio la vuelta y entró en la panadería. Saludó con una sonrisa a los clientes que estaban tomando café, chocolate y disfrutando de los pasteles, y se apresuró a entrar en la cocina.

Como siempre, Stela iba y venía de un lado a otro, sin parar. Tenía setenta años, pero la energía de una veinteañera. Se levantaba todos los días al amanecer y siempre se ponía a trabajar inmediatamente.

Lucy era una buena panadera, pero sabía que no estaba a la altura de su tía. Stela, además de preparar pan y pasteles, ayudaba a su marido en la barra y cuidaba de Nashi, así que Lucy no sabía qué habría hecho sin ella.

Stela oyó el chirrido de las puertas de la cocina y supo que había llegado.

–Has vuelto –le dijo, sin levantar la vista de las galletas que estaba preparando.

–Sí, pero tenemos un problema –le anunció Lucy.

Al oír aquello, Stela levantó la cabeza.

–¿No has conseguido el dinero? –le preguntó decepcionada..

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

–Aún peor. El inversor de Laxus es Natsu.

A Stela se le cayó el recipiente que tenía en la mano.

–Es una broma –le dijo con voz temblorosa. Lucy negó con la cabeza y fue hacia donde estaba su tía.

–Por desgracia, no lo es. Natsu está en la calle, esperando a que le enseñe la panadería, así que necesito que te subas a Nashi al piso de arriba y te quedes allí con él hasta que te avise.

Le desató el delantal a su tía, que se lo quitó por la cabeza y después se llevó las manos a la cabeza para asegurarse de que iba bien peinada. Lucy volvió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose sólo un momento a ver a su adorable hija, que estaba en el moisés, intentando meterse los dedos de los pies en la boca.

Nashi sonrió de oreja a oreja nada más verla y empezó a hacer gorgoritos. Y Lucy sintió tanto amor por ella que se quedó sin respiración. La tomó en brazos y deseó tener tiempo para jugar con él un poco.

Le encantaba la panadería, pero Nashi era su mayor orgullo y alegría. Sus momentos favoritos del día eran los que pasaba a solas con ella, dándole el pecho, bañándola, haciéndola reír.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y le susurró:

–Hasta luego, cariño.

Volvería con ella en cuanto se deshiciese de Marc y de Brian.

Luego se giró hacia su tía, que estaba detrás de ella, y le dio al bebé.

–Date prisa –le dijo–. E intenta que esté calladoa Si se pone a llorar, enciende la televisión o la radio. Me desharé de ellos en cuanto pueda.

–De acuerdo, pero vigila los hornos. Las galletas en espiral estarán listas en cinco minutos. Y los pasteles de nueces y la tarta de limón tardarán un poco más. He puesto las alarmas. Lucy asintió y, mientras su tía subía con Nashi al piso de arriba, ella empujó el moisés para meterlo en el almacén que tenían en la parte trasera y lo tapó con un mantel azul y amarillo.

Luego salió del almacén y miró a su alrededor, para comprobar que no quedaba nada que delatase la presencia de Nashi.

Había un sonajero, pero diría que lo había olvidado un cliente. Y, con respecto a los pañales, podría explicar que los tenía allí porque a veces cuidaba al bebé de una amiga.


	3. Buen Sazon

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Heidi Betts y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Natsu abrió los brazos para sujetar a Lucy, que había salido veloz por las puertas de la cocina y había ido a aterrizar a su pecho. No fue un golpe fuerte, pero lo pilló desprevenido. Cuando la tuvo agarrada, con su cuerpo pegado al de él, no quiso dejarla marchar.

Estaba más rellena de lo que él recordaba, pero seguía oliendo a fresas y a nata, así que debía de seguir utilizando su champú favorito. Y a pesar de haberse cortado el pelo a la altura de los hombros, seguía teniendo los mismos rizos de color rubio suaves como la seda.

Estuvo a punto de levantar la mano para tocárselos, con los ojos clavados en los de ella, Cafés como el chocolate, pero se contuvo. La soltó e inmediatamente echó de menos su calor.

–Te he dicho que esperases fuera –comentó ella, humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua. Y asándose la mano por la ajustada camisa.

Nats pensó que, tratándose de su exmujer, no debería fijarse en esas cosas. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, estaba divorciado, no muerto.

–Has tardado mucho. Además, es un establecimiento público. El cartel de la puerta dice que está abierto. Así que, si tanto te molesto, considérame un cliente.

Natsu se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un par de billetes pequeños.

–Quiero un café solo y algo dulce. Lo que tú elijas.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con desdén.

–Te he dicho que no quería tu dinero –le advirtió.

–Como quieras –respondió él, metiéndose el dinero otra vez en el bolsillo–. ¿Por qué no me enseñas la panadería? Que me haga a la idea de lo que haces aquí, de cómo empezaste y cómo están tus cuentas.

Lucy resopló.

–¿Dónde está Laxus? –le preguntó, mirando hacia la puerta del establecimiento.

–Le he dicho que vuelva a su despacho –respondió Natsu–. Dado que ya conoce tu negocio, no creo que necesite estar aquí. Pasaré a verlo, o lo llamaré, cuando hayamos terminado.

Lucy frunció el ceño otra vez y lo miró, aunque no a los ojos.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó él en tono de broma–. ¿Te da miedo estar a solas conmigo, Luce?

Ella frunció el ceño todavía más.

–Por supuesto que no –replicó, cruzándose de brazos, lo que hizo que se le marcase el pecho todavía más–, pero no te emociones, porque no vamos a estar solos. Nunca.

Y Natsu por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se había olvidado del carácter que tenía su mujer, y lo había echado de menos. Si por el fuese, estarían a solas muy pronto, pero no se molestó en decírselo, ya que no quería verla explotar delante de sus clientes.

–¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos? –le preguntó Lucy con resignación.

–Por donde tú prefieras –respondió él.

No tardó mucho en enseñarle la parte delantera de la panadería, que era pequeña, pero le explicó a cuántos clientes servían allí y cuántos se llevaban cosas para consumirlas fuera de la panadería. Y cuando él le preguntó qué había en cada vitrina, Lucy le describió cada uno de los productos que trabajaban.

A pesar de estar incómoda con él allí,Natsu nunca la había visto hablar de algo con tanta pasión. Durante su matrimonio, había sido apasionada con él, en lo que respectaba a la intimidad, pero fuera del dormitorio, había estado mucho más contenida. Se había dedicado a pasar tiempo en el club de campo con su madre, o trabajando en alguna obra social, también con la madre de Natsu.

Se habían conocido en la universidad y Natsu tenía que admitir que él había sido el motivo por el que Lucy no se había graduado. Había tenido demasiada prisa por casarse con ella, por que fuese suya en cuerpo y alma.

Natsu siempre había esperado que volviese a estudiar algún día, y la habría apoyado, pero Lucy se había conformado con ser su mujer, estar guapa y ayudar a recaudar fondos para causas importantes.

En esos momentos,Natsu se preguntó si era eso lo que ella había querido, o si había tenido otras aspiraciones. Porque nunca la había oído hablar con tanto entusiasmo de las obras benéficas.

También se preguntó si conocía de verdad a su exmujer, porque nunca había sabido que fuese tan buena exmujer, porque nunca había sabido que fuese tan buena cocinera. No obstante, después de haber probado un par de sus creaciones, decidió que aquel negocio podía tener éxito, que podía ser incluso una mina de oro. Terminó el último trozo de magdalena de plátano que Lucy le había dado a probar y se chupó los dedos.

–Delicioso –admitió–. ¿Por qué nunca preparabas cosas así cuando estábamos casados?

–Porque a tu madre no le habría gustado verme en la cocina –replicó ella en tono tenso–. Tal vez la casa pertenezca a la familia Dragneel, pero tu madre la dirige como si fuese una dictadura.

Natsu pensó que tenía razón. Akari Dragneel era una mujer rígida, que había crecido entre lujos y estaba acostumbrada a tener servicio. Era cierto que no le hubiese gustado que su nuera hiciese algo tan mundano como cocinar, por mucho talento que tuviese.

–Pues tenías que haberlo hecho de todos modos –le dijo Natsu

Por un minuto, Lucy guardó silencio y apretó los labios. Luego murmuró:

–Tal vez.

Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del mostrador.

Empujó unas puertas dobles amarillas y entró en la Empujó unas puertas dobles amarillas y entró en la cocina, donde hacía más calor y olía todavía mejor.

Le explicó a Natsu para qué servía cada cosa y cómo se dividían el trabajo entre su tía y ella. Se puso un guante de cocina en una mano y empezó a sacar galletas y pasteles y a dejarlos encima de una isla que había en el centro de la habitación.

–Muchas son recetas de la tía Stela –le confesó–. Siempre le encantó la cocina, pero nunca había pensado dedicarse a ello. Yo no podía creer que no utilizase su talento para ganarse la vida, porque todo lo que hace está sumamente delicioso. A mí también se me da bien la cocina, he debido de heredarlo de ella –añadió, sonriendo de medio lado–. Así que, después de pensarlo, decidimos intentarlo juntas.

Natsu apoyó las manos en la isla y observó cómo trabajaba Lucy, con movimientos graciosos y suaves, pero rápidos al mismo tiempo, como si hubiese hecho aquello cientos de veces antes, y pudiese repetirlo incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Él no quería cerrarlos, estaba disfrutando mucho, y volvía a estar sorprendido de lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

El divorcio había sido muy rápido Lucy le había anunciado de repente que no podía seguir viviendo así y que quería divorciarse. Y, en un par de meses, todo había terminado.

Pensó que tenía que haber luchado más por su matrimonio. Al menos, tenía que haberle preguntado a Lucy por qué quería dejarlo, qué era lo que necesitaba que él no le estaba dando.

Pero por entonces había estado muy ocupado con la empresa y con las exigencias de su familia, y había dejado que su orgullo decidiese que no quería estar casado con una mujer que no deseaba estar casada con él.

Además, una parte de él había pensado que Lucy estaba exagerando, que lo estaba amenazando con el divorcio porque no le había prestado toda la atención que hubiese debido. Pero para cuando él había querido darse cuenta, ya había sido demasiado tarde.

–Fried me ha enseñado parte de las cuentas –le dijo–. Parece que os va bastante bien.

Ella asintió, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

–Nos va bien, pero podría ir mejor. Tenemos muchos gastos y algunos meses sólo nos da para pagar el alquiler del local, pero estamos aguantando.

–Entonces, ¿por qué buscas un inversor?

Ella terminó lo que estaba haciendo y dejó la espátula y el guante de cocina y lo miró.

–Porque tengo una idea para ampliar –le dijo muy despacio, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado–. Es una buena idea. Y creo que nos irá bien, pero tendremos que hacer obras y vamos a necesitar más dinero del que disponemos.

–¿Y cuál es la idea?

Ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

–Pedidos por correo. Con envíos una vez al mes para los socios y un catálogo con nuestros productos.

A Natsu le pareció buena idea, teniendo en cuenta la calidad de los productos, hasta a él le gustaría tener una de sus cajas de galletas en casa una vez al mes.

Pero no se lo dijo a Lucy. No iba a decírselo hasta que no decidiese si iba a invertir o no.

–Enséñame dónde haríais las obras –le pidió–. Supongo que tenéis algún almacén, ¿o estáis pensando en alquilar algún local contiguo?

Ella asintió.

–El local de al lado.

Lucy comprobó lo que quedaba en el horno y salió de la cocina, con Natsu a sus espaldas. Pasaron por una estrecha escalera y apartada de la parte delantera de la tienda.

–¿Adónde lleva? –le preguntó él.

Y le pareció que Lucy abría mucho los ojos y se quedaba pálida.

–A ninguna parte –le respondió primero, y luego añadió–: a un pequeño apartamento. Lo utilizamos como almacén y para que tía Stela se eche la siesta durante el día. Se cansa mucho.

Natsu arqueó una ceja. O había envejecido mucho en los últimos meses, o no podía creer que su tía Stela necesitase echarse la siesta.

Siguió a Lucy hasta la calle y al local que había al lado, que estaba vacío. A través del escaparate, Natsu se dio cuenta de que era la mitad que el local de The Sugar Fairy, y que estaba completamente vacío, lo que significaba que tampoco habría que hacer mucha obra.

Mientas él continuaba mirando por el escaparate, Lucy retrocedió y se quedó en medio de la acera.

–¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó.

Él se giró y vio cómo el sol de la tarde brillaba en su pelo. Sintió deseo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y notó pelo. Sintió deseo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y notó cómo se ponía duro entre las piernas.

Tenía la sensación de que iba a hacerle falta mucho más que un divorcio para evitar que su cuerpo respondiese a ella como lo hacía. Tal vez algo como caer en coma.

–Creo que te ha ido muy bien sola.

Ella pareció sorprenderse con su comentario.

–Gracias.

–Necesitaré algo de tiempo para echarle un vistazo a los libros y hablar con Laxus, pero si no te opones del todo a trabajar conmigo, es probable que esté interesado en invertir. Si esperaba que Lucy se lanzase a sus brazos, presa de la alegría, iba a llevarse una buena decepción. La vio asentir en silencio.

Y Natsu se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún motivo para seguir allí.

–Bueno –murmuró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y dándose la vuelta–. Supongo que ya está. Gracias por la visita, y por la degustación.

Se maldijo, se sentía como un adolescente en la primera cita.

–Seguiremos en contacto –añadió.

Lucy se metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja e inclinó la cabeza.

–Preferiría que me llamase Laxus, si no te importa.

Claro que le importaba, pero apretó la mandíbula para no confesarlo. No obstante, entendía que Lucy no quisiera hablar con él. Sospechaba que, por mucho dinero que ofreciese invertir en su empresa, era posible que Lucy lo rechazase por principio.

Lucy se quedó en la acera, delante de The Sugar Fairy, viendo cómo Natsu se alejaba en dirección a las oficinas de Dreyar and Strauss. No respiró hasta que no lo perdió de vista.

Entonces, en cuanto le cesó la presión del pecho y su corazón empezó a latir con normalidad, se giró y volvió a la panadería. Subió las escaleras que daban al apartamento que había en el primer piso. A medio camino, oyó la música favorita de su tía, de los años 40, y a Nashi protestando.


	4. ¿Nashi?¿Natashi?¿Dragneel?¿Heartfilia?

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Heidi Betts y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos y entró entró corriendo. Su tía estaba paseando de un lado a otro, intentando calmar al niña.

–Pobrecita –dijo Lucy, tomando a su hija en brazos.

–Gracias a Dios que estás aquí –comentó Stela aliviada–. Iba a darle un biberón, pero he esperado un poco porque sé que prefieres darle tú el pecho.

–Es cierto –le respondió Lucy, acunando a Nashi mientras iba a sentarse desabrochándose la blusa–. Muchas gracias.

–¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Se ha marchado ya Natsu? –le preguntó su tía.

–Sí, se ha marchado –murmuró ella.

Y se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan contenta como debiera. Había pensado que Natsu había salido de su vida para siempre, pero volver a verlo no había sido tan desagradable como había imaginado.

Le había bastado con ver sus ojos verdes para que le temblase todo el cuerpo. Y enseñarle la panadería no había sido tan horrible. De hecho, si no hubiese sido por el secreto que escondía en el primer piso, tal vez hasta le hubiese invitado a una taza de café. Lo que, en realidad, no era buena idea, así que tanto Lo que, en realidad, no era buena idea, así que tanto mejor que se hubiese marchado.

Tenía a Nashi pegada contra el pecho, tranquila después de haber empezado a comer, cuando Lucy oyó pasos en las escaleras. Teniendo en cuenta que las dos únicas personas que sabían de la existencia del apartamento ya estaban en él, sospecho que iba a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

No le dio tiempo a levantarse y esconder a la bebé, ni a gritarle a su tía que se pusiese en la puerta. De repente, vio a su exmarido, sorprendido y furioso, en la puerta.

Natsu no supo si sorprenderse o enfurecerse. Tal vez lo que sentía era una mezcla de ambas cosas. En primer lugar, Lucy le había mentido.

El espacio que había encima de la panadería no era un almacén, ni el lugar donde descansaba su octogenaria tía, sino un apartamento en toda regla, con una mesa, sillas, un sofá, una televisión… una cuna en un rincón y una manta amarilla llena de juguetes en medio del suelo.

En segundo lugar, Lucy tenía un hijo. No estaba cuidando el de una amiga; ni lo había adoptado después de su separación. Aunque no lo hubiese estado amamantando cuando él había entrado, habría sabido que era suyo por el protector brillo de sus ojos y la expresión asustada de su rostro.

Y, para terminar, aquél niño era suyo. Estaba seguro. Podía sentirlo. Lucy no habría intentado ocultarle que era madre si no hubiese sido suyo.

Además, sabía sumar dos más dos. Lucy tenía que haberse quedado embarazada antes de su divorcio, o haberlo engañado con otro hombre. Y a pesar de las diferencias que los habían separado, la infidelidad nunca había sido una de ellas.

–¿Me quieres explicar qué está pasando aquí? – inquirió Natsu, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Lo hizo para evitar estrangular a alguien, en concreto, a ella. Por el rabillo del ojo vio moverse una sombra y tía Stela apareció con una manta para tapar el pecho desnudo de Vanessa y la cabeza del bebé.

–Estaré abajo –murmuró Stela a su sobrina antes de fulminar a Natsu con la mirada–. Grita si me necesitas.

Natsu no supo qué era lo que disgustaba tanto a tía Stela, cuando allí la única víctima era él. A él le habían ocultado que era padre. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría el bebé, pero teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevaban divorciados y el que duraba un embarazo, debía de tener entre cuatro y seis meses.

La tía Stela y Lucy eran las malas de aquella película. Le habían mentido. Le habían ocultado aquello durante todo un año.

Natsu miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar que se habían quedado solos y dio otro amenazador paso al frente.

–¿Y bien?

Lucy no respondió inmediatamente, se tomó el tiempo de colocar la manta para que le tapase el pecho, pero no el rostro del bebé. Luego suspiró y levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? –le preguntó en voz baja.

Natsu apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza.

–Estaría bien que me dieses una explicación.

–Por entonces no lo sabía, pero me quedé embarazada antes de que firmásemos el divorcio. Nuestra relación no era precisamente cordial, así que no supe cómo decírtelo y, si te soy sincera, no pensé que te importase.

Aquello enfureció a Natsu.

–¿No pensaste que me importaría mi hijo? –rugió–. ¿Que iba a ser padre? ¿Qué clase de hombre creía que era? ¿Y si tan malo pensaba que era, por qué se había casado con él?

–¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo? –le preguntó Lucy en voz baja.

Natsu rió con amargura.

–Buen intento, Lucy , pero te conozco demasiado bien. No habrías roto los votos del matrimonio por tener una sórdida aventura. Y si hubieses conocido a alguien que te interesase de verdad mientras estábamos casados… Natsu se quedó callado de repente.

–¿Es por eso por lo que me pediste el divorcio? –le preguntó–. ¿Porque habías conocido a otro?

Sabía que Lucy jamás le habría sido físicamente infiel, pero, emocionalmente, era otro tema. Había trabajado y viajado mucho durante su matrimonio y Vanessa se había quejado de que se sentía sola y de que la trataban como a una extraña en su propia casa, cosa que él podía entender, dado el carácter frío de su madre y que nunca le había importado la mujer con la que él se había casado. ¿Acaso no se lo había dejado claro desde que había llevado a Lucy a casa y le había anunciado su compromiso?

No obstante, en esos momentos sabía que, a pesar de No obstante, en esos momentos sabía que, a pesar de haber oído las quejas de Lucy, no las había escuchado.

Se había desentendido de su infelicidad y se había dejado consumir por el trabajo, diciéndose que era sólo una fase, y que Lucy la superaría. Hasta recordaba haberle sugerido que se buscase algún pasatiempo con el que distraerse.

No era de extrañar que lo hubiese dejado, después de que el hombre que se suponía que debía amarla y mimarla más que nadie en el mundo, la hubiese tratado así. Natsy fue consciente de que lo había hecho muy mal.

Y eso significaba que, si Lucy había conocido a otro, no podía culparla, ya que sólo había intentado ser más feliz de lo que lo era con él. La idea de que otro hombre la hubiese acariciado hizo que a Natsu se le nublase la vista, pero seguía sin poder culparla.

–¿Es eso? –volvió a preguntar.

De repente, necesitaba saberlo, aunque ya diese igual.

–No –respondió Lucy en voz baja–. No hubo nadie más, al menos, en mi caso.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–¿Qué significa eso? ¿Piensas que yo te fui infiel?

–No lo sé, Nats. Dímelo tú. Eso explicaría que pasases tanto tiempo supuestamente trabajando.

–Acababa de asumir el mando de la empresa, Lucy.

Había muchas cosas que requerían mi atención.

–Y, al parecer, yo no era una de ellas –murmuró Lucy en tono amargo.

Natsu los ojos, se le estaba empezando a formar un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No era la primera vez que la veía tan frustrada y descontenta.

–¿Vamos a empezar otra vez con eso? –inquirió.

–No –respondió ella enseguida–. Es lo bueno de estar divorciados, que no tenemos que hacerlo.

–¿Por eso me ocultaste que estabas embarazada? ¿Porque no te presté la suficiente atención?

Lucy frunció el ceño. El bebé seguía mamando de su pecho, a juzgar por los sonidos, porque Natsu no podía verle la boca.

–No seas tan obtuso –replicó ella–. No te ocultaría algo así sólo porque estuviese enfadada contigo. No sé si recuerdas que no nos separamos precisamente de manera amistosa, y que fuiste tú quien se negó a hablar conmigo.

–Pues tenías que haber insistido.

Ella lo fulminó con sus ojos cafes.

–Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti.

Natsu suspiró. Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada discutiendo con Lucy. Así que intentó calmarse y ser diplomático.

–Supongo que en eso podemos estar o no de acuerdo, pero, en cualquier caso, creo que me merezco algunas respuestas, ¿no?

La vio darle vueltas al tema, preguntarse por dónde empezar y qué contarle.

–De acuerdo –dijo por fin, aunque no parecía contenta con la idea.

Mientras él sopesaba sus opciones, la vio cambiar al niño de postura y abrocharse la blusa. La bebé estaba profundamente dormida. Y Natsu supo de repente qué era lo primero que necesitaba saber.

–¿Es niño o niña? –preguntó, con un nudo de emoción en la garganta.

–Niña. Se llama Nashi.

Nashi. Natashi.

Su hija.

A Natsu le costó respirar y se alegró ver que Lucy se levantaba del sofá y se giró para dejar la manta en el respaldo de éste, porque así no pudo ver cómo se le humedecían los ojos.

«Soy padre», pensó, mientras intentaba tomar aire y recuperar el equilibrio.

Habían hablado de tener hijos nada más casarse. Él había esperado que ocurriese pronto, se había sentido preparado. No obstante, como el bebé no había llegado el primer año, ni el segundo, la idea había ido apagándose poco a poco en su mente.

Y no había pasado nada. Él se había sentido decepcionado, y probablemente Vanessa también, pero habían seguido siendo felices juntos, optimistas acerca de su futuro. Natsu estaba seguro de que si no habían conseguido tener un hijo del modo divertido, tradicional, más adelante habrían hablado de adoptar, hacerse una fecundación in vitro o acoger un niño.

Al parecer, nada de eso había hecho falta. No, Lucy ya había estado embarazada antes de firmar los papeles del divorcio.

–¿Cuándo te enteraste? –le preguntó, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada.

Lucy tenía a la bebé apoyado en el hombro y le daba golpecitos en la espalda mientras se balanceaba suavemente.

–Más o menos un mes después de firmar el divorcio.

–Por eso te fuiste –dijo él en voz baja–. Pensé que te quedarías Magnolia después de la ruptura. Luego me enteré de que te habías marchado, pero no supe adónde.

Aunque en realidad tampoco había intentado averiguarlo, aunque sí que había mantenido los oídos abiertos, por si se enteraba de algo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Tenía que hacer algo. No había nada que me atase a Crocus y pronto iba a tener una niña al que mantener.

–Habrías podido acudir a mí –le dijo él, intentando contener la ira y la decepción–. Habría cuidado de ti y de mi hija, y tú lo sabes.

Lucy se quedó mirándolo un segundo, pero con la mirada en blanco.

–No quería que tú te ocupases de nosotras. No por pena ni por responsabilidad. Estábamos divorciados. Ya nos habíamos dicho todo lo que nos teníamos que decir y cada uno había seguido su camino. No iba a ponernos a ambos en una situación en la que no queríamos estar sólo porque me hubiese quedado embarazada en tan mal momento.

–Así que viniste aquí.

Lucy asintió.

–Mi tía Stela llevaba ya un par de años viviendo aquí. Se había mudado con su hermana cuando tía Hikari había enfermado. Después de su muerte, Stela me dijo que la casa era demasiado grande para ella sola y que le vendría bien tener compañía. Cuando llegué, intentó solucionar, o al menos aliviar mis problemas dándome de comer. Y un día se me ocurrió la brillante idea de abrir una panadería juntas. Sus recetas son increíbles y a mí siempre se me había dado bien la cocina.

–Bien hecho –le dijo Natsu .

Con toda sinceridad. Le dolió no haber sabido nunca que Lucy tenía la habilidad de cocinar, y que había preferido mudarse con su tía antes de acudir a él al darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

Él tenía medios más que suficientes para mantenerla a ella y a su hija. Aunque no se hubiesen reconciliado, le habría puesto un apartamento en algún lugar donde pudiese ir a verlos y pasar así el máximo tiempo posible con la niña.

Pero eso Lucy ya lo sabía, así que si había decidido marcharse y mantenerse sola, había sido porque había querido. Jamás la había impresionado su dinero.

Nada más casarse, no había querido ir a vivir a la Nada más casarse, no había querido ir a vivir a la enorme mansión de su familia, y Natsu se preguntó en esos momentos qué habría ocurrido si le hubiese hecho caso.

Lucy dejó de dar golpecitos a la bebé en la espalda y Natsu le preguntó:

–¿Puedo tomarla en brazos?

Ella miró al niña, que dormía en sus brazos, con indecisión.

–Si no va a despertarse –añadió Natsu.

Lucy levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Lo que la hacía dudar no era el miedo a que la bebé se despertase, sino a que Natsu se acercase a su hija, o a tener que compartirlo, ya que hasta entonces había sido sólo suyo.

Luego suspiró.

–Por supuesto –le dijo, acercándose a darle la bebé.

El último niño al que Natsu había tenido en brazos había sido su sobrina, que ya había cumplido tres años, pero por adorables que fuesen los hijos de su hermano, por mucho que los quisiera, tenerlos en brazos no había sido comparable a tener a su propio hijo pegado al pecho.

Era tan pequeña, tan linda, transmitía tanta paz dormida.

Intentó imaginárselo recién nacida, nada más salir del hospital… pero no pudo, porque no había estado allí para verlo.

Frunció el ceño y supo que no podría marcharse de Magnolia sin su hija, sin haber pasado más tiempo con ella y sin enterarse de todos los detalles que se había perdido desde el nacimiento de la niña.

–Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema –le dijo a Lucy–. He estado al margen de esto y tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que voy a darte dos opciones.

Antes de que a Lucy le diese tiempo a interrumpirlo, continuó:

–O preparas la maleta y Nashi y tú venís a Crocus conmigo, o me das una excusa para que me quede yo aquí. En cualquier caso, voy a estar con mi hija.

Lucy deseó arrebatarle a Nashi y salir corriendo.

Encontrar un lugar en el que esconderse con su bebé hasta que Natsu perdiese el interés por ella y se marchase por donde había llegado.

Pero conocía bien a su marido y sabía que no iba a marcharse y dejar a su hija allí. Así que supo que tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad. De todos modos, había estado preparada para contarle a Natsu que estaba embarazada cuando lo había averiguado, y sus valores morales seguían siendo los mismos que entonces. No obstante, eso no significaba que estuviese preparada para hacer las maletas e ir con él a Crocus.

Su vida estaba allí. Tenía a su familia, a sus amigos y un negocio.

La idea de que Natsu se quedase en Magnolia hizo que se le acelerase el corazón, sintió pánico.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared.


	5. Mundanza, Propuesta y ¿Deseo?

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Heidi Betts y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

–No puedo volver a Crocus –espetó, fingiendo que no la desgarraba por dentro verlo con su hija en brazos.

–Bien, en ese caso, me quedaré yo aquí.

Lucy notó cómo el pánico crecía en su interior.

–Pero no puedes quedarte para siempre –le dijo–. ¿Y la empresa?¿Y tu familia? ¿Y mi salud mental?

–No lo haré –le respondió él.

Luego le devolvió a Nashi muy a su pesar, con cuidado para que no se despertase, y se sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

–Pero si piensas que la empresa, o mi familia, son más importantes que mi hija, es que estás loca. Puedo tomarme un par de semanas. Sólo tengo que decirle a todo el mundo dónde estoy. Y, dicho aquello, se dio la media vuelta y fue hacia las escaleras mientras marcaba un número en el teléfono.

Lucy se balanceó y miró a su hija. Notó cómo las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos.

–Oh, hija mía –susurró, dándole un beso en la frente–. Estamos metidas en un buen lío.

Para Lucy, la «mudanza» de Nats a Magnolia fue como cuando se habían conocido.

Ella había trabajado sirviendo mesas en una cafetería cerca de la universidad mientras estudiaba. A él le había pagado la carrera su padre y se había pasado todo el tiempo libre jugando al fútbol y asistiendo a fiestas en las residencias universitarias.

Una noche, Natsu había entrado en la cafetería con un grupo de amigos. Lucy se había fijado en él, y en todos, pero no le había dado más vueltas al tema. Era un grupo de clientes más, de los que entraban y salían de la cafetería sin ninguna preocupación, mientras ella se dejaba la piel trabajando para poder seguir estudiando.

Pero Natsu había vuelto. Unas veces con amigos, otras, solo. Le había sonreído. Le había dejado generosas propinas y había charlado de cosas sin importancia con ella. Y Lucy no se había dado cuenta hasta mucho después que le había ido contando su vida por capítulos en cuestión de un par de semanas.

Por fin, le había pedido que saliese con él y ella ya había estado demasiado enamorada como para rechazarlo.

En esos momentos tenía las mismas sensaciones que entonces: sorpresa, confusión, emoción… Natsu era como una catástrofe natural: un tornado, un terremoto, un tsunami que ponía toda su vida patas arriba.

En una hora, había hablado con todo el mundo con quien tenía que hablar y había dejado claro que estaría en Magnolia hasta nueva orden.

Hasta donde Lucy sabía, no le había contado a nadie el motivo. Lo había oído hablar con su hermano y decirle que el negocio en el que había pensado invertir le había parecido prometedor y que tenía que quedarse para estudiar mejor el negocio.

Tal vez fuese lo más inteligente. Sin duda, si Akari Dragneel se enteraba de que su querido hijo tenía una bebé con su malvada exmujer, se volvería loca y se pondría inmediatamente a conspirar para conseguir que Natsu y Nashi estuviesen con ella.

–Ya está.

Natsu empujó la puerta batiente de la cocina, donde tía Stela y ella estaban trabajando, se metió el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo y luego se quitó la chaqueta del traje.

–Así tendré un par de semanas de libertad antes de que envíen a un equipo de rescate a buscarme.

Tía Stela estaba embadurnada de harina hasta los codos, pero el brillo de sus ojos y la fuerza con la que trabajaba la masa que tenía entre las manos bastaron para dejar claro lo que pensaba de que Natsu fuese a quedarse allí.

No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero tal y como Lucy le había dicho mientras Natsu hacía las llamadas, no tenían elección. O Natsu se quedaba allí unos días, o intentaría llevárselos a Nashi y a ella de vuelta a Crocus.

Había una tercera posibilidad: que Natsu se marchase solo a Crocus, pero sabía que si la planteaba sólo conseguiría iniciar una discusión. Si se negaba a permitir que Natsu pasase tiempo con su hija, fuese donde fuese, lo único que conseguiría sería enfadarlo y provocar que utilizase su poder y el dinero de su familia.

¿Y qué significaba eso? Una dura batalla por la custodia de la niña.

Ella era una buena madre y sabía que Natsu no podría quitarle a su hija esgrimiendo lo contrario, pero tampoco quería engañarse, sabía lo influyente que era la familia Dragneel. Y Akari era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Así que tenía que intentar evitar un enfrentamiento por la custodia y hacer lo posible porque Natsu estuviese contento y Nashi, con ella.

Aunque eso significase permitir que su ex volviese a entrar en su vida, en su negocio y, posiblemente, hasta en su casa.

Se limpió las manos con un paño y le preguntó:

–¿Y tus cosas? ¿No necesitas ir a casa a por ellas?

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

–Me van a mandar algo de ropa. Y seguro que todo lo demás puedo comprarlo aquí.

Colgó la chaqueta en una percha al lado de la puerta, donde tía Stela y ella dejaban los delantales cuando no los estaban utilizando, luego fue hasta el moisés que había vuelto a sacar de la despensa. Nashi dormía dentro.

–Lo único que queda por decidir –comentó Natsu, mirando a su hija y alargando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con un dedo–, es dónde voy a alojarme.

Lucy abrió la boca, a pesar de no saber lo que iba a decir, pero Stela la interrumpió.

–Es evidente que no vas a quedarte en mi casa – anunció directamente.

La clara antipatía de su tía hacia Natsu hizo que Lucy se sintiese culpable y que desease disculparse, pero en el fondo agradeció que Stela hubiese dicho lo que ella no era capaz de expresar.

–Gracias por la invitación –respondió Natsu divertido, haciendo una mueca–, pero no podría abusar de su amabilidad.

Era típico de él, tomarse aquella grosería de Stlela con tanta calma. Aquéllas eran cosas que nunca lo habían perturbado, sobre todo, porque Natsu sabía quién era, de dónde venía y qué podía hacer.

Además, tía Stela siempre lo había odiado. Y eso, en parte, era culpa de Lucy, que se había presentado en casa de su tía dolida, enfadada, rota y embarazada de su exmarido.

Después de haberle contado la historia de su complicado matrimonio, el posterior divorcio, el inesperado embarazado y la necesidad de encontrar un lugar donde vivir, en la que Natsu había desempañado el papel de malo de la película, la opinión que su tía tenía de él había caído en picado. Desde entonces, el único objetivo de tía Stela había sido no volver a ver sufrir a su sobrina.

Lucy todavía estaba intentando disculparse cuando Natsu dijo:

–Había pensado que me recomendaseis algún hotel agradable.

Lucy y Stela se miraron.

–Supongo que va a tener que ser el hostal DE HARGEON–le dijo Stela–. No es nada del otro mundo, pero la otra opción es el motel de Mirajane, que está en la carretera.

–Hostal DE HARGEON –murmuró Natsu, frunciendo el ceño–. No sabía que hubiese una extensión de agua tan importante por aquí como para necesitar un puerto.

–No la hay –le contestó Lucy–. Es una de esas rarezas de los pueblos que nadie puede explicar. No hay ningún puerto cerca. Ni siquiera un arroyo ni un río que merezcan la pena ser mencionados, pero el Hostal DE HARGEON es uno de los hoteles más antiguos de Magnolia y está todo decorado con faros, gaviotas, redes de pescador, estrellas de mar…

Sacudió la cabeza y tuvo la esperanza de que Natsu no pensase mal ni del pueblo ni de sus habitantes. Aunque en algunos aspectos estaba un poco atrasado, en esos momentos era su hogar y sentía la necesidad de protegerlo.

–En cualquier caso, es un sitio divertido –añadió, a modo de explicación.

Natsu no parecía muy convencido, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, se apartó del moisés y empezó a quitarse los gemelos para remangarse la camisa.

–Mientras tenga una habitación y un baño, estará bien De todos modos, pasaré casi o el tiempo aquí contigo.

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Si?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

–Por supuesto. Aquí es donde está mi hija. Además, si tu meta es ampliar la panadería y empezar con los pedidos por correo, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar y mucho que hacer.

–Espera un momento –dijo ella, dejando caer la espátula que tenía en la mano en la encimera–. Yo no he accedido a que tengas nada que ver con The Sugar Fairy

Él le lanzo una encantadora y confiada sonrisa.

–Por eso tenemos tanto de lo que hablar. Ahora, ¿vas a acompañarme al hostal o prefieres indicarme cómo llegar y quedarte aquí con tu tía hablando de mí?

Lucy prefería quedarse y hablar de él, pero el problema era que Natsu lo sabía, así que no tenía elección.

Tenía que acompañarlo.

Se desató el delantal y se lo sacó por la cabeza.

–Te llevaré –dijo. Luego se giró hacia su tía–. ¿Podrás arreglártelas sola?

Era una pregunta retórica, porque había muchas ocasiones en las que Lucy dejaba a Stela a cargo de la panadería mientras ella iba a hacer algún recado o llevaba a Nashi al pediatra. No obstante, su tía la miró tan mal que Lucy estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

–No tardaré –añadió.

Y luego fue hacia la puerta.

–Sólo tengo que tomar el bolso –le dijo a Natsu. Éste la siguió fuera de la cocina y esperó delante de las escaleras mientras Lucy subía corriendo a por el bolso y las gafas de sol.

–¿Y la bebé? –le preguntó él cuando hubo regresado.

–Estará bien.

–¿Estás segura de que tu tía puede ocuparse de él y de la panadería al mismo tiempo? –insistió mientras iban hacia la salida.

Lucy sonrió y saludó a varios clientes al pasar. Una vez fuera, se puso las gafas de sol antes de girarse a mirarlo.

–Que no te oiga la tía Stela preguntar algo así. Podría tirarte una bandeja de horno a la cabeza.

Él no rió. De hecho, no le hacía ninguna gracia. En su lugar, la miró muy preocupado.

–Relájate, Natsu. Tía Stela es muy competente. Se ocupa de la panadería sola con frecuencia.

–Pero…

–Y cuida de Nashi al mismo tiempo. Ambas lo hacemos. La verdad es que no sé qué haría sin ella –admitió Lucy.

Ni lo que habría hecho sin ella después de quedarse sin trabajo, sin marido y embarazada.

–¿Vamos en tu coche o en el mío? –preguntó después para intentar evitar que a Natsu siguiese preocupándose por la niña.

–En el mío –respondió él.

Lucy anduvo a su lado en dirección a Dreyar and Strauss, donde había aparcado el Mercedes. Todavía iba vestida con la falda y la blusa que se había puesto para la desastrosa reunión de esa mañana. En ese momento deseó haberse cambiado y llevar puesto algo más cómodo.

Sobre todo, deseó haber sustituido los tacones por unos zapatos planos.

Natsu, por su parte, parecía cómodo y seguro de sí mismo con el traje y los zapatos de vestir.

Cuando llegaron al coche, le sujetó la puerta para que Lucy se sentase en el asiento del copiloto, luego dio la vuelta y se subió detrás del volante. Metió la llave en el contacto y la miró.

–¿Te importaría hacerme un favor antes de que fuésemos al hotel? –le preguntó.

Ella se estremeció y se puso tensa. ¿Acaso no había hecho ya suficiente? ¿No estaba haciendo suficiente al permitir que se quedase allí cuando lo que deseaba era tomar a su hija y salir corriendo?

Además, no pudo evitar recordar las numerosas veces en las que había estado a solas con él en un coche. Sus primeras citas, en las que habían empañado las ventanillas con su pasión. Y una vez casados, las caricias que habían compartido de camino a algún restaurante.

Estaba segura de que él también se acordaba, lo que hizo que se pusiese todavía más nerviosa.

–¿Cuál? –consiguió preguntarle, conteniendo la respiración para oír la respuesta.

–Enséñame el pueblo. Dame una vuelta corta. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí, pero no puedo permitir que me acompañes a todas partes.

Lucy parpadeó asombrada y expiró. Como se le había quedado la boca seca, al principio sólo pudo humedecerse los labios con la lengua y asentir.

–¿Hacia dónde voy? –le preguntó Natsu.

Ella tardó un momento en pensar por dónde empezar, y qué enseñarle, aunque Summerville era tan pequeño que decidió enseñárselo todo.

–Hacia la izquierda –le dijo–. Recorreremos Main Street, luego te enseñaré las afueras. Llegaremos al hostal DE HARGEON sin tener que retroceder mucho.

Natsu reconoció casi todos los negocios solo: la cafetería, la farmacia, la floristería, la oficina postal. Un poco alejados del centro había dos restaurantes de comida rápida, gasolineras y una lavandería. Entre ellos, varias casas, granjas y parcelas con árboles.

Lucy le contó un poco de lo que sabía sobre los vecinos.

Le habló, por ejemplo, de Cosmos, dueña del Ramillete de Cosmos, que todas las mañanas repartía de manera gratuita una flor para cada negocio de Main Street.

A Lucy le había dado un jarrón que estaba en el centro del mostrador, al lado de la caja registradora, y a pesar de que nunca sabía qué flor le llevaría Cosmos ese día, tenía que admitir que siempre daba un toque de color a las tiendas. O de Wendy, la farmacéutica, que la había aconsejado muy bien antes de que diese a luz y hasta le había recomendado al que era el pediatra de Nashi.

Lucy tenía una relación cercana con muchas personas en el pueblo. Cosa que nunca había tenido en Crocus con Natsu. En la ciudad, al ir a la frutería, a la farmacia o a la tintorería, se había considerado afortunada con cruzar la mirada con la persona que había detrás del mostrador.

En Magnolia era imposible hacer un recado con rapidez. Había que pararse a saludar y a charlar con la gente.

–Y eso es más o menos todo –le dijo a Natsu veinte minutos después, señalándose hacia el hostal en el que iba a alojarse–. No hay mucho más que ver.

Él sonrió.

–Creo que se te ha olvidado algo.

Ella frunció el ceño. No le había enseñado la estación de bomberos ni la planta de tratamiento de aguas, que estaban a varios kilómetros del pueblo, porque no había pensado que fuesen a interesarle.

–No me has enseñado dónde vives tú –añadió Natsu en voz baja.

–¿De verdad necesitas saberlo? –preguntó ella, sintiendo calor de repente.

–Por supuesto. Necesito saberlo para poder ir a recogerte para invitarte a cenar.

Lucy condujo a la casa donde vivía con tía Stela.

Era una casa pequeña de dos pisos en Korzen Lane. No era mucho en comparación con la finca en la que él había crecio, con sirvientes, campos de tenis y un camino bordeado de árboles de casi un kilómetro antes de llegar a la puerta principal.

Stela le había dejado la habitación de invitados y la había ayudado a transformar la habitación de la plancha en una habitación para Nashi. Habían utilizado su cocina para hacer pruebas con las recetas de su familia hasta que se habían sentido con fuerza suficiente para abrir la panadería.

A cambio, Lucy la había ayudado al mantenimiento general de la casa, había plantado plantas en los maceteros del porche y en el camino, y había enseñado a Stela a utilizar el ordenador para comunicarse con sus amigas de la escuela, con las que jamás había pensado que volvería a estar en contacto. Aunque Lucy pensaba que nunca podría recompensar a su tía por todo lo que había hecho por ella cuando más lo había necesitado, Stela insistía en que disfrutaba de su compañía y se alegraba de volver a tener tanta juventud y actividad en su casa.

Respiró hondo y se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño por última vez, aunque no sabía por qué se molestaba. Era cierto que hacía tiempo que no tenía ningún motivo para arreglarse, sobre todo, dos veces en un mismo día.

No pretendía impresionar a Natsu esa noche. No, sólo quería apaciguarlo.

Después de haberlo conducido hasta el hostal y haber permitido que la dejase después en The Sugar Fairy, Lucy había terminado su jornada en la panadería, había cerrado y se había ido a casa con Nashi y con su tía.

Mientras que Stela se había preparado la cena y había entretenido a Nashi, Lucy había corrido al piso de arriba a cambiarse de ropa y a retocarse el maquillaje.

Le dijo a su reflejo que no se estaba arreglando para Natsu. No. Sólo estaba aprovechando la invitación a cenar para parecer una mujer, para variar, en vez de una madre trabajadora.

Ése era el único motivo por el que se había puesto su vestido favorito, rojo y de tirantes, y los pendientes de imitación de rubíes. Iba demasiado arreglada hasta para el mejor restaurante de Magnolia, pero le daba igual.

Tal vez no tuviese otra oportunidad de volver a ponerse aquel vestido… o de recordarle a Natsu lo que se había perdido al dejarla marchar.

Oyó el timbre antes de sentirse preparada para ello y se le aceleró el corazón. Se repasó el pintalabios y se aseguró de que tenía todo lo que iba a necesitar en el pequeño bolso de mano rojo que había encontrado en el fondo del armario.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando oyó voces y supo que tía Stela había abierto la puerta. Y no sabía si se lo agradecía o si eso la ponía todavía más nerviosa, todo dependía de la actitud de su tía.

Al llegar abajo vio a Stela delante de la puerta, con una mano apoyada en el pomo. En la otra no llevaba ni pistola ni una sartén, lo que era una buena señal. Natsu estaba al otro lado de la puerta, todavía en el porche. Iba vestido con el mismo traje de un rato antes.

Tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y estaba sonriendo a tía Stela con todo el encanto de un vendedor de coches experimentado. Al verla, Natsu le dedicó a ella la misma sonrisa.

–Hola –la saludó–. Estás estupenda.

Lucy resistió el impulso de pasar la mano por la parte delantera del vestido, o de comprobar que no se le había deshecho el moño.

–Gracias.

–Le estaba diciendo a tu tía que tiene una casa preciosa. Al menos, por fuera –añadió, guiñando un ojo.

Era evidente que Stela no lo había invitado a entrar.

–¿Quieres pasar? –le preguntó Lucy, haciendo caso omiso del ceño fruncido de su tía.

–Sí, gracias –respondió Natsu, pasando a la entrada.

Miró a su alrededor y Lucy se preguntó si estaría comparando aquello con su lujosa residencia y si pensaría que era un lugar inadecuado para que creciese su hija, pero al mirarlo sólo vio curiosidad en sus ojos.

–¿Dónde está Nashi? –preguntó.

–En la cocina –respondió Stela, cerrando la puerta principal y echando a andar en esa dirección–. Estaba dándole la cena.

Natsu miró a Lucy antes de seguir a Stela hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

–Pensaba que todavía le dabas el pecho.

Ella se ruborizó.

–Sí, pero también toma zumos, cereales y otras comidas para bebés.

–Vale –murmuró él al llegar a la cocina–. Aunque cuanto más pecho tome, mejor. Aumenta su inmunidad, le hace sentirse más seguro y ayuda a crear un vínculo entre la madre y el niña.

–¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso? –le preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

Nashi estaba sentado en una hamaca de Winnie de Pooh, con el rostro y el babero cubiertos de papilla de guisantes y zanahoria, dando patadas y golpes con las manos.

Natsu no esperó a que lo invitasen para sentarse en la silla que había enfrente de la de la tía Stela y alargó la mano para acariciar la cabeza de Nashi. La niña rio y Natsu sonrió.

–Muy al contrario de lo que piensa la gente –murmuró, sin molestarse en mirarla– no me convertí en el director general de Dragneel Corporation sólo por nepotismo. Da la casualidad de que tengo bastantes recursos.

–Deja que lo adivine… has sacado el ordenador y has hecho una búsqueda en Internet.

–No te lo voy a decir –respondió él en tono de broma.

Luego se giró hacia la tía Stela y, señalando el puré, le preguntó:

–¿Puedo?

Ella lo miró como diciéndole que no lo creía capaz, pero contestó:

–Por favor.

Natsu tomó la minúscula cuchara de plástico con un dibujo animado en el mango y empezó a dar de comer a Nashi poco a poco, despacio.

Lucy lo observó… y deseó. Deseó no haber accedido a cenar con él esa noche. Deseó no haberlo invitado a entrar y que él no hubiese querido ver Nashi y antes de marcharse. Deseó que aquella escena no le pareciese tan hogareña, tan agridulce, que no le hiciese pensar en lo que podía haber sido.

* * *

 **Nota: Subido el 5to capitulo de esta historia, creo que ya saben ¿quien es el mal de esta historia, queria adaptarla la pareja de Gray y Juvia pero según mi opinion me gusta la idea que sean Lucy y Natsu; mi historia** **Leyenda de Híbrido y la Sacerdotisa lo voy a pausar un tiempo. ¡Tranquilos! solo busco ideas... Y gracias por los reviews, Fallow y Favorites que tiene esta adaptación.-mi primera vez que adapto una historia-  
**

 **El prox capito lo leeran bajo su propio riesgo, llegara el LEMON/LIME O/O**


	6. Trato y Algo Más

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Heidi Betts y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEER EL CAPITULO BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO**  


* * *

Natsu estaba demasiado cómodo dando de comer a su hija, aunque fuese vestido con traje de chaqueta. Y se le estaba dando demasiado bien, cosa que Lucy no habría estaba dando demasiado bien, cosa que Natsu no habría esperado de un hombre que casi no había interactuado con niños.

Cuando Nashi se negó a comer más, Marc dejó la cuchara y se frotó las manos.

–Me gustaría tomarlo en brazos un momento –dijo, mirando a su hija y luego su traje–, pero…

–No, no es buena idea –dijo Lucy, tomando un paño húmedo para limpiarle la boca y la barbilla a su hijo–. Tía Stela irá a cambiarlo y a asearlo y tal vez puedas tenerlo un rato a la vuelta, si todavía está despierto.

A Natsu no pareció gustarle mucho la idea, pero dado que la alternativa era estropear un traje muy caro, no dijo nada.

–¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó ella al ver que se ponía en pie.

Natsu asintió a regañadientes y la siguió hacia la puerta. Tenía el coche aparcado delante de la casa y la ayudó a entrar.

–¿Qué haces cuando se mancha tanto? –le preguntó una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro.

Ella se giró a mirarlo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Cómo haces para no tomar en brazos a tu hija?

Aquello sorprendió a Lucy. No las palabras, sino el tono, que parecía de culpabilidad. ¿Era posible que Natsu se sintiese culpable?

–Nats–le dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando no sonreír–. Sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti. Sé que descubrir la existencia de Nashi ha sido una sorpresa, pero no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Es una bebé. Siempre y cuando todas sus necesidades estén cubiertas, le da igual quién le dé de comer, quién lo tenga en brazos, quién le cambie el pañal.

Natsu frunció el ceño todavía más.

Eso no es verdad. Los niños diferencian a sus padres de una niñera, diferencian a su padre de su madre.

–De acuerdo, pero no te preocupes, que también hay muchas veces que yo no lo tomo en brazos para que no me manche. O, lo que es peor, para que no me regurgite encima.

Sin pensarlo, Lucy alargó la mano y le dio una palmadita en el muslo.

–Si vas a estar unos días aquí para pasar tiempo con ella, cómprate varios vaqueros y camisetas baratas, y ve haciéndote a la idea de que se te van a manchar con frecuencia. Pero no te preocupes por lo de esta noche, yo frecuencia. Pero no te preocupes por lo de esta noche, yo tampoco la he tomado en brazos esta mañana antes de ir a la reunión. Por eso es una suerte tener a tía Stela. Yo no puedo hacerlo todo sola y ella me ayuda mucho.

Natsu le agarró la mano para que no la apartase.

–Debería ser yo quien estuviese ayudándote con Nashi, no tu tía, pero no te preocupes, que vamos a hablar de eso en la cena, entre otras cosas.

Lucy disfrutó de la llevó al restaurante del hostal e intentó inflarla a vino y a buñuelos de cangrejo. Dado que todavía le daba el pecho a Nashi, no podía tomar vino, pero los buñuelos de cangrejo estaban deliciosos.

No obstante, en cuanto la camarera llegó con los cafés y hubieron decidido el postre, Lucy supo que su tiempo de gracia se había terminado. Natsu agarró la taza de cerámica con ambas manos y se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que ella se pusiese tensa.

–¿Cómo fue el embarazo? –le preguntó, yendo directo al grano, como de costumbre.

–Creo que fue bastante normal –le contestó–.Teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que estaba embarazada y que no sabía qué era lo que debía esperar, embarazada y que no sabía qué era lo que debía esperar, pero no hubo complicaciones y las náuseas matutinas no fueron demasiado fuertes. A veces las náuseas se tienen también en otros momentos del día y eso hizo que abrir la panadería y trabajar doce horas al día fuese toda una aventura –añadió riendo–. Aunque no tan horrible como esperaba.

Después, Natsu quiso conocer todos los detalles del nacimiento de Nashi. La fecha, la hora, cuánto había pesado, cuánto tiempo había durado el parto. Y Lucy pensó que, si ella hubiese estado en su lugar, también habría estado desesperada por saber y memorizar todos aquellos datos.

–Tenía que haber estado allí –comentó Natsu en voz baja, con la vista clavada en la mesa. Luego la miró–. Me merecía haber estado allí. Por todo.

A Lucy se le encogió el corazón y se preparó para el ataque, para que Natsu lanzase contra ella toda la ira y el resentimiento que debía de sentir… y era probable que se lo mereciese. No obstante, Natsu continuó hablando en el mismo tono.

–Por mucho que me moleste, no podemos dar marcha atrás, sólo podemos seguir adelante. Así que éste es el trato, Lucy.

La miró con sus ojos verdes como debía de mirar a sus rivales en los negocios y le dijo:

–Ahora que sé de la existencia de Nashi, quiero formar parte de todo. Me quedaré aquí un tiempo, hasta que te acostumbres a la idea. Hasta que yo me acostumbre a ser padre y ella empiece a reconocerme como tal. Pero, después, voy a querer llevármelo a casa.

Al oír aquello, Lucy se quedó inmóvil y agarró con fuerza la taza de café.

–No es una amenaza –le advirtio Natsu enseguida–. No estoy diciendo que vaya a querer llevármela a Crocus para siempre. Sinceramente, todavía no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer, pero ya hablaremos de eso después. Sólo me refería a llevarlo de visita, para poder presentárselo a mi familia, para que mi madre sepa que tiene otro nieta.

Lucy pensó que Akari estaría encantada. Otro nieta, sobre todo, otro nieta que pudiese llevar el apellido Dragneel, pero la madre del niña era otro tema. Y la madre de Natsu sólo estaría contenta con Lucy fuera de juego.

–¿Y si yo no estoy de acuerdo? Con nada.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–Entonces, supongo que me vería obligado a amenazarte, pero ¿estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres? Creo que he sido bastante comprensivo con toda esta situación, aunque ambos sepamos que tengo motivos para estar furioso al respecto.

Natsu dio un sorbo a su café e inclinó la cabeza. Parecía estar mucho más tranquilo que ella.

–Si quieres que me ponga furioso y que te amenace, también puedo hacerlo, sólo tienes que decírmelo, pero si prefieres que actuemos como dos adultos maduros, decididos a crear el mejor ambiente posible para su hija, entonces te sugiero que accedas a mis planes.

–¿Acaso tengo elección? –protestó ella, entendiendo mejor que nunca lo que significaba estar entre la espada y la pared.

Natsu sonrió de manera chulesca y confiada.

–Pudiste elegir entre contarme o no que estabas embarazada, para empezar, y decidiste no hacerlo, así que no. Ahora la pelota está en mi campo.

Era evidente que la pelota estaba en el campo de Natsu, la pelota, y todo lo demás, así que, en esos momentos, lo único que podía hacer era ser amable y esperar que él continuase siéndolo también.

Natsu la agarró del codo para salir del restaurante, guiándola por un pasillo enmoquetado de camino a la entrada.

–Sube a mi habitación –le susurró al oído.

Ella lo miró a Natsu sorprendida, con incredulidad. Él se echó a reír al ver su reacción.

–No es una proposición –le aseguró–, aunque no me opondría a algún coqueteo después de la cena.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, la hizo girar a la izquierda, en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

–Quiero enseñarte algo –continuó diciéndole mientras subían despacio.

–Eso sí que suena a proposición indecente –comentó ella.

Natsu sonrió y se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la llave de su habitación. No era una tarjeta, sino una llave de las de verdad, con un enorme llavero de plástico con forma de faro.

–Me conoces demasiado bien, nunca necesité frases seductoras cuando nos conocimos, ni las necesito ahora.

Eso era cierto. Había sido demasiado encantador como para intentar ligar con ella del modo en que lo habían hecho el noventa por ciento de los chicos por entonces.

Ésa era una de las cosas que habían hecho que le resultase todavía más atractivo, que hubiese destacado entre los demás.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Natsu la abrió y se apartó para dejarla entrar. Lucy había estado antes en el hostal, pero no en las habitaciones, así que se quedó unos segundos mirando a su alrededor. Natsu no se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la dejó sobre el respaldo de una mecedora antes de ir hacia el escritorio que había en la pared de enfrente.

Mientras abría su ordenador portátil y lo encendía, Lucy retrocedió y disfrutó de la vista. Sabía que era una bajeza, y que no tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que le había dicho a todo el mundo que se alegraba de haberse divorciado y que ya no estaba enamorada de él, que lo había superado por completo.

Pero que fuese su ex mujer no significaba que no fuese una mujer de carne y hueso. La cara camisa blanca se pegaba a sus anchos hombros.

El pantalón, que debía de haberle costado más de lo que sacaba ella en una semana en la panadería, se ajustaba a sus caderas y, sobre todo, a su trasero. Un trasero redondeado, bonito, que no parecía haber cambiado mucho desde que se habían separado.

Lucy se llevó la mano al rostro, se tapó los ojos y se reprendió en silencio por ser tan débil. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Estaba loca? ¿O tendría un virus? ¿O era que las hormonas del embarazo todavía estaban haciendo de las suyas? Separó los dedos un poco, miró por la rendija y supo cuál era su problema.

Para empezar, que sabía lo que había debajo de aquella camisa y aquellos pantalones. Conocía muy bien la fuerza de sus músculos, la suavidad de su piel. Sabía cómo se movía, cómo olía y cómo era tener su cuerpo apretado contra el de él. Para continuar, sus hormonas debían de seguir locas. Y no sólo las del embarazo, sino todas en general.

Eso no la sorprendía. Siempre había sido un pelele en manos de Natsu. Le bastaba una mirada provocadora para ponerse como un flan. Con que le rozase la mejilla con los nudillos o los labios con los suyos, perdía el control.

Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hacía que no estaban juntos, el tiempo que hacía que Lucy era sólo una incubadora humana y una mamá a tiempo completo, no era de extrañar que su mente le estuviese jugando aquella mala pasada.

Y no le cabía la menor duda de que, si Natsu se daba cuenta, aprovecharía su vulnerabilidad y su revuelo interior, así que lo más sensato sería no decir ni hacer nada que la delatase.

Por entre los dedos, Lucy lo vio desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa y aflojarse el cuello. Era una costumbre que tenía. Recordó habérselo visto hacer casi todas las noches al llegar del trabajo. Casi siempre pasaba un par de horas más trabajando en su despacho de pasaba un par de horas más trabajando en su despacho de casa, pero el primer paso para relajarse había sido siempre quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, desabrocharse la camisa y remangársela.

Lucy se quitó las manos de los ojos justo antes de que Natsu tomase el ordenador y se girase. Atravesó la habitación, se sentó a un lado de la cama, dejó el ordenador y golpeó el espacio que había a su lado a modo de invitación.

–Siéntate un momento –le dijo a Lucy–. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

–Ven, quiero enseñarte lo que tengo pensado para The Sugar Fairy.

Eso llamó su atención y aplacó sus sospechas y miedos, dando lugar a otros nuevos. Se acercó a la cama, se sentó y se bajó el vestido para no enseñar las piernas. Él le dio a un par de teclas y giró el ordenador para que Lucy lo viese mejor.

–Has dicho que querías ampliar el negocio al local de al lado, ¿no? Y utilizarlo para hacer pedidos por correo.

Eso llamó su atención y aplacó sus sospechas y miedos, dando lugar a otros nuevos. Se acercó a la cama, se sentó y se bajó el vestido para no enseñar las piernas.

Él le dio a un par de teclas y giró el ordenador para que Lucy lo viese mejor.

–Has dicho que querías ampliar el negocio al local de al lado, ¿no? Y utilizarlo para hacer pedidos por correo.

–Eso es.

–Bueno, ésta sería una primera descripción del proyecto que he hecho antes de la cena. Es lo que creo que proyecto que he hecho antes de la cena. Es lo que creo que costaría reformar el local, cuáles serían tus gastos generales, etcétera. Por supuesto, hay muchos aspectos del negocio que todavía desconozco, así que habrá que ajustarlo, pero esto nos da una idea aproximada de lo que hace falta y de por dónde empezar.

Natsu se levantó un momento y fue a tomar del escritorio una libreta grande y amarilla. Luego volvió a la cama, haciendo que el colchón se moviese suavemente.

–Y éste es un boceto rudimentario de la ampliació los mostradores, las estanterías y todo eso.

Lucy apartó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y estudió el dibujo queNatsu tenía en la mano durante un minuto, imaginándose cómo quedaría todo en el local que había al lado deThe Sugar Fairy. Era bueno. Incluso alentador. Y la idea de que algo tan simple pudiese ser realidad algún día, muy pronto, hizo que le diese un vuelco el corazón. Sólo había un problema.

Levantó la cabeza y miro a Natsu a los ojos.

–¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? –le preguntó.

–No hay nada escrito en piedra –murmuró él, dejando a un lado el cuaderno y volviendo a orientar el ordenador hacia él–. Y no va a ser barato, créeme, pero la ampliación hacia él–. Y no va a ser barato, créeme, pero la ampliación es una buena idea. Creo que es inteligente y que generará rendimientos a largo plazo. En especial, si te va bien con los pedidos.

A ella le volvió a dar un vuelco el corazón, se le humedecieron las palmas de las manos de sudor, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era tan agradable ver que alguien compartía su entusiasmo y apoyara sus ideas. Pero, en aquel caso, había demasiadas condiciones.

–Eso no responde a mi pregunta –insistió en voz baja.

Y luego volvió a hacerle la pregunta a Natsu, aunque una parte de ella tuviese miedo de su respuesta.

–¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

Él cerró el ordenador y lo dejó en la mesita de noche junto con el cuaderno.

–Necesitas un socio para hacerlo, Lucy. Lo sabes, si no, no habrías acudido a Dreyar and Strauss.

A ella se le aflojó el pulso y sintió como si la temperatura bajase diez grados de repente.

–Ya te he dicho, Natsu, que no quiero tu dinero.

Él echó los hombros hacia atrás y puso la espalda recta, apretó la mandíbula, indicación de que iba a ponerse testarudo e iba a querer imponer su ley.

–Y yo ya te he dicho, Lucy, que no voy a marcharme a ninguna parte. Al menos, por un tiempo. Y, mientras esté aquí, será mejor que aprovechemos nuestro tiempo con sensatez. ¿Por qué no empezar con la ampliación, para que estés un paso más cerca de tu meta?

De repente, Natsu volvía a parecer relajado y sensato. Lucy siempre había odiado aquello, porque solía darle la razón.

Porque, normalmente, Natsu tenía razón, al menos, en lo relativo a los negocios. Y él lo sabía.

Él echó los hombros hacia atrás y puso la espalda recta, apretó la mandíbula, indicación de que iba a ponerse testarudo e iba a querer imponer su ley.

–Y yo ya te he dicho, Lucy, que no voy a marcharme a ninguna parte. Al menos, por un tiempo. Y, mientras esté aquí, será mejor que aprovechemos nuestro tiempo con sensatez. ¿Por qué no empezar con la ampliación, para que estés un paso más cerca de tu meta?

De repente, Natsu volvía a parecer relajado y sensato. Lucy siempre había odiado aquello, porque solía darle la razó , normalmente, Natsu tenía razón, al menos, en lo relativo a los negocios. Y él lo sabía.

–No quiero tu ayuda, Natsu.

Lucy se puso en pie, se abrazó por la cintura y empezó a andar. Al llegar a la puerta se dio la media vuelta y volvió, con la mirada fija en la desgastada moqueta que había a sus pies.

–No quiero estar atada a ti, no quiero deberte nada.

–Ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

Ella se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Natsu tenía una ceja rosa arqueada y sonreía de medio lado.

–Tenemos una hija juntos. Y eso nos ata mucho más que cualquier asociación empresarial.

Ella parpadeó. Se maldijo. Natsu volvía a tener razón.

Para bien o para mal, estaban atados hasta el final de los días por su hija. Tendrían que verse en los cumpleaños, en las fiestas del colegio, en las actividades extraescolares, cuando estuviese enfermo, durante la pubertad, cuando tuviese novio, cuando se hiciese el primer piercing o el primer tatuaje…

Se estremeció y deseó que no se hiciese piercings ni tatuajes. Ése sería un tema que no le importaría delegar con Natsu.

Pero teniendo en cuenta lo horrible y dolorosa que había sido su separación, al menos para ella, era normal que no tuviese ganas de compartir nada más con él. E incluso que hubiese intentado ocultarle la existencia de Nashi para empezar. Tal vez no hubiese sido lo correcto, pero su vida había sido mucho menos complicada así.

–Eso es diferente –admitió en voz baja.

Él inclinó la cabeza, aunque Lucy no supo si lo hacía porque estaba de acuerdo con ella o no.

–Te sientas como te sientas al respecto –le dijo Natsu–, eso no cambia los hechos. Voy a quedarme en Magnolia conocer a mi hija y a recuperar el tiempo perdido, varias semanas, por lo menos. Y creo que deberías aprovecharte de ello, y de que esté dispuesto a invertir en tu panadería.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta donde estaba ella, le puso las manos en los hombros desnudos.

–Piénsalo, Luce –murmuró, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de ella–. Utiliza la cabeza en vez de aferrarte a tu orgullo. La mujer de negocios inteligente que hay en ti sabe que tengo razón, sabe que sería una locura desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Aunque te la esté dando tu despreciable exmarido. Dijo lo último con una rápida y sensual sonrisa y haciéndole un guiño. Y fue aquel guiño, y el hecho de que supiese lo poco que le gustaba tenerlo allí, lo que hizo que Lucy decidiese pararse a pensar, tal y como él le había sugerido.

Pensó en su oferta. Barajó sus opciones. Sopesó su deseo de ampliar la panadería frente al deseo de que Nashi fuese sólo suyo y de mantenerlo alejado de Natsu, lo mismo que el control de su negocio.

Pensó que era posible que Natsu se estuviese comportando de manera amable, considerada y generosa para engañarla. Y que, en cuanto ella aceptase su dinero y le permitiese formar parte de su panadería y de la vida de Nashi, él podría quitárselo todo.

Su negocio, su seguridad, a su hija.

¿De verdad creía eso? A pesar de lo duro que había sido el divorcio, Natsu jamás había sido cruel a propósito. No había intentado hacerle daño, no había utilizado su influencia ni el dinero de su familia para dejarla en la indigencia.

Gracias al acuerdo prematrimonial que la familia de Natsu, o, más bien, su madre, le había hecho firmar, Lucy se había marchado de aquel matrimonio con poco más de lo que había tenido al principio, pero era consciente de que podía haber sid. Tenía amigas que habían pasado por divorcios mucho más desagradables, que habían estado casadas con hombres muy ricos que, en un arranque de ira, las habían echado a la calle prácticamente con lo puesto, a veces, acompañadas por sus hijos.

Natsu no había sido nunca ese tipo de hombre. Siempre había sido discreto y había preferido enfadarse en silencio a explotar.

Incluso durante el matrimonio, tal vez no hubiese sido todo lo atento que a ella le habría gustado, ni se hubiese tomado en serio las quejas acerca de su familia, o de su distanciamiento, pero jamás habían discutido por tonterías ni la había insultado. Lucy había deseado que tonterías ni la había insultado. Lucy había deseado que lo hiciese en varias ocasiones, sólo para que le demostrase que le importaba lo suficiente como para discutir.

Pero la respuesta de Natsu al conflicto marital siempre había consistido en bajar la cabeza, guardar silencio y meterse en su despacho a trabajar todavía más.

Nastu también era uno de los hombres más honrados que conocía.

Todo lo relativo a Nashi se quedaría en la esfera personal. Mientras que lo relacionado con la panadería sería estrictamente profesional, y lo trataría como tal.

Si no invertía en The Sugar Fairy, sólo retiraría su dinero y sus vínculos profesionales, no su amor por Nashi ni su determinación de formar parte de la vida de su hija.

Y, por otro lado, si estaba en desacuerdo con algo relativo a Nashi, jamás retiraría su inversión en la panadería sólo para hacerle daño a ella.

Por desgracia, a ella nunca se le había dado tan bien separar su vida personal de la laboral. Adoraba The Sugar Fairy. Formaba parte de ella, había sido construida con su sangre, su sudor y sus lágrimas y, sobre todo, con su corazón. Si fracasaba, si tenía que cerrar la panadería, una parte de ella moriría también.

Pero todavía más importante que la panadería, quien tenía la mayor parte de su alma y su corazón, era Nashi. Sería capaz de prenderle fuego a la panadería si eso significaba mantener la felicidad y la seguridad de su hija. odavía peor.

Y, para bien o para mal, Natsu era el padre de Nashi, una parte de él. También era probable que fuese el único inversor que quisiese invertir tanto dinero en una panadería, y que pensase que sus ideas tenían mérito de verdad.

Cualquiera habría aceptado la oferta sin pensárselo, pero para Vanessa había demasiadas cosas en juego, lo mismo que para Nashi y para tía Stela.

Al final, no hizo caso a su cabeza ni a su corazón. Siguió su instinto.

–De acuerdo –le dijo haciendo un esfuerzo–, pero no quiero tu caridad. Si vamos a hacer esto, quiero que sea oficial y legal. Haremos que Laxus redacte los documentos y que deje constancia de que te devolveré el dinero.

Natsu le dedico una sonrisa paternal.

–De acuerdo. Lo llamaré por la mañana para ponernos manos a la obra.

Ella asintió despacio, todavía a regañadientes, todavía insegura.

–Bueno, ya hemos terminado con la parte profesional.

–Mañana repasaremos los detalles –le dijo él, bajando las manos hasta sus codos antes de añadir–: Ahora viene la parte personal.

Lucy pensó que quería volver a hablar de Nashi y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Contuvo la respiración y esperó a que le dijese que iba a pedir su custodia, o que quería llevárselo a Crocus con él. En su lugar, Natsu la abrazó e inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

Lucy se quedó completamente inmóvil un momento, con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero después, el calor de Natsu, su pasión, hicieron que empezase a inclinarse hacia él y que cerrase los ojos. Natsu la abrazó por la cintura y la apretó todavía más contra su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban calientes y se movían con decisión.

Sabía a café y a nata, estaba delicioso. Tal y como Lucy recordaba. Siempre le había resultado un verdadero placer besar Natsu, como un vaso de agua fresca en un caluroso día de verano o un baño de espuma después de un duro día de trabajo.

Natsu le acarició la mejilla y se apartó sólo lo justo para dejarla respirar y que lo mirase a los ojos. Él tenía la mirada oscura de deseo y Lucy imaginó que la suya era igual. Lo quisiese o no, le gustase o no, no podía negar la pasión que había entre ambos. Incluso en esos momentos, un año después de su separación, después de que su matrimonio se hubiese terminado.

–Llevaba toda la noche deseando hacerlo –murmuró Natsu, acariciándole el rostro justo al lado del labio inferior.

Ella deseó poder decirle todo lo contrario, pero tuvo que admitir que también había pensado en besarlo varias veces desde su inesperada reunión. En especial, durante la cena, mientras se miraban a los ojos a la luz de las velas.

Pero hacerlo no le parecía buena idea. Y estar a solas con él en su habitación de hotel tampoco lo era. Debía marcharse. Ponerle una mano en el pecho, empujarlo y salir de allí mientras todavía le respondiesen las piernas.

Él levantó la otra mano y la enterró en su pelo.

«Muévete», se dijo Vanessa.

Pero no se movió. Era como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese quedado petrificado.

–Esto no es buena idea –le dijo, obligándose a actuar–.Debería marcharme.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

–O podrías quedarte –le susurró–, y ver juntos cómo convertir una mala idea en una buena.

Ella le dijo que no mentalmente. «No, no, no». Si se quedaba, sólo lograría empeorar las cosas.

Tenía que marcharse. Y lo haría en cuanto su cuerpo obedeciese las órdenes de su cerebro. Pero, al parecer, la conexión entre ambos estaba estropeada, porque no se podía mover. Se quedó allí parada, viendo cómo Natsu volvía a inclinar la cabeza. Dejó que la besase otra vez, que su lengua la provocase hasta que abrió la boca y la invitó a entrar.

«No es buena idea», pensó mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y sus dedos empezaban a jugar con su pelo. «Es muy, muy mala idea…».

La lengua de Natsu se entrelazó con la de ella y Lucy gimió y dejó de pensar con sensatez. Fuese buena o mala idea, ya era demasiado tarde para luchar contra ella. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Natsu la apretó todavía más contra su cuerpo, de manera que sus pechos se aplastaron contra el de él y Lucy notó su erección. Ella también estaba excitada, tenía el corazón acelerado y mucho calor, y notó cómo se le endurecían los pezones.

También tenía las rodillas temblorosas y humedad entre los muslos. Natsu no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo excitada que estaba. Ya le estaba acariciando las caderas y empezaba a meter las manos por debajo del vestido.

Ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Al llegar al último botón, le desabrochó el cinturón y el botón del pantalón y le sacó la camisa. Una vez con su torso al descubierto, apoyó las palmas de las manos en su piel caliente y suave.

Él gimió. Ella, también. Ambos sonidos se mezclaron y Lucy notó cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Como si él también lo hubiese sentido, Natsu le recorrió la espalda con la mano, hacia arriba, y le masajeó la nuca un segundo antes de desabrocharle la cremallera del vestido.

Lucy le clavó las uñas en el pecho, presa del deseo. Era tanto que casi no lo podía soportar, hacía que se sintiese sin fuerzas y casi sin respiración. Si Natsu no hubiese estado sujetándola, estaba segura de que se habría caído al suelo.

Natsu dejó de besarla y le permitió respirar mientras le tiraba del vestido para que se le cayese a los pies. Luego metió los dedos por la cinturilla de las medias y empezó a bajárselas también, arrodillándose delante de ella.

Le puso una mano en el tobillo y le dijo:

Lucy lo hizo y él le quitó el zapato y la media del pie.

–Levanta –repitió, para realizar la misma operación con el otro pie, dejándola en medio de la habitación en sujetador y braguitas.

Por suerte, Lucy había escogido la ropa interior con tanto esmero como la exterior, a pesar de no haber tenido intención de desnudarse delante de él. No obstante, se alegraba de haberse puesto un conjunto nuevo. Un sujetador sin tirantes rojo, rematado con encaje y un culote a juego que le tapaba bastante por delante, pero dejaba al descubierto dos medias lunas por detrás. Natsu debió de fijarse en su ropa interior desde abajo, porque levantó la cabeza, sonrió y dijo:

–Precioso.

Y luego la agarró por las pantorrillas, por las rodillas y subió hacia los muslos.

Ella se humedeció los labios secos con la punta de la lengua.

–Las madres siempre dicen que hay que llevar ropa interior bonita, por si acaso –comentó con voz temblorosa–. Ahora lo entiendo.

Natsu se echó a reír.

–Es más que bonita –le contestó, agarrándola del trasero y dándole un beso en el vientre, justo debajo del ombligo–, pero estoy seguro de que con ese «por si acaso» ninguna madre se refiere a esto.

Ella intentó reír, pero le salió un ruido extraño, ahogado.

–Pero, te gustan, ¿no? ¿Más que unas braguitas de algodón blanco?

Él le dio un beso en el centro del torso y se puso completamente de pie.

–Más que unas braguitas de algodón blanco –admitió–, aunque en realidad me da igual, porque no voy a tardar en quitártelas.

Le puso las manos en la espalda y le desabrochó el sujetador con un rápido movimiento. Ella cruzó los brazos para que no se le cayese del todo.

–Venga, quítate las dos cosas.

Aquella orden hizo que a Lucy se le encogiese el Aquella orden hizo que a Lucy se le encogiese el estómago y se le pusiese la carne de gallina. A pesar de notar cómo el deseo corría por sus venas, se sintió incómoda y desprotegida. Había llegado hasta allí, incluso sabiendo que era un error colosal.

Ya no era sensato estar a solas con Natsu, ni siquiera vestida, así que lo que estaban haciendo, mucho menos, pero le trajo tantos recuerdos increíbles y tantas sensaciones que había pensado que no volvería a experimentar. Por un momento, pensó en volver a ponerse el vestido y salir corriendo, pero no pudo. Con los brazos todavía cruzados para que no se le cayese el sujetador, retrocedió. Sólo un pequeño paso.

–Espera –le dijo, con más confianza de la que sentía en realidad.

Él arqueó una ceja y le advirtió con la mirada que, si intentaba salir huyendo, la perseguiría. Pero Lucy no tenía intención de correr, sino sólo de postergar un poco las cosas para no ser la única que se estaba quedando helada en aquella vieja habitación de hotel.

–Llevas demasiada ropa –le dijo–.Tú primero.

Natsu arqueó la otra ceja. Luego se desabrochó los Natsu arqueó la otra ceja. Luego se desabrochó los gemelos y se quitó la camisa, dejándola caer detrás de él al suelo.

Lucy tragó saliva. Le había parecido buena idea hacer que se desnudase, pero ya no estaba tan segura de que lo fuese. Se le secó la boca sólo de ver aquel estómago tan plano y aquellos musculosos pectorales y notó cómo se le subía el corazón a la garganta. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Natsu se quitó los zapatos, se bajó los pantalones y se acercó un paso más a Lucy.

–¿Mejor así? –le preguntó, sonriendo divertido.

Y ella pensó que aquello no estaba mejor, sino muchísimo peor. Porque en ese momento, además de estar nerviosa y sentirse desprotegida, también se sentía abrumada.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado cómo era aquel hombre desnudo?

La belleza de Natsu la había divertido durante su matrimonio. El hecho de que las mujeres se girasen a mirarlo y le prestasen tanta atención no la había molestado lo más mínimo, porque siempre había sabido que era suyo. Otras mujeres podían mirarlo, pero sólo ella podía tocarlo.

Pero llevaban más de un año divorciados. ¿Cuántas mujeres lo habrían tocado desde entonces? ¿Cuántas le habrían hecho girar la cabeza a él? Como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento, Natsu levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

–¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó en voz baja.

Y ella negó con la cabeza, aunque no fuese verdad.

Había sido ella quien lo había dejado, quien había pedido el divorcio, pero, aun así, no soportaba imaginárselo con otras mujeres. Natsu le acarició los brazos y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Como había hecho cuando habían estado casados, haciéndola sentir muy cerca de él, querida.

Le dio un beso en los labios y susurró:

–Deja que te caliente.

Volvió a besarla y la hizo retroceder.

Lucy notó la cama con la parte trasera de los muslos y se tumbó. Natsu la siguió con cuidado, casi como si fuese una coreografía. El sujetador se le cayó por fin con el movimiento.

Él apoyó su pecho en los de ella, aplastando sus pezones erguidos. Vanessa gimió y lo abrazó mientras él la besaba de nuevo. Luego metió los dedos por debajo de la cintura de las braguitas y se las bajó. Después hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, apretados como dos capas de celofán. Lucy volvió a sentirse insegura, recordó que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, que había pasado por un embarazo y un parto desde entonces… que había pasado el primer trimestre profundamente deprimida por la ruptura de su matrimonio y la idea de convertirse en madre soltera, ahogando sus penas en helado y masa de galletas.

Además del peso del bebé, había engordado dándose festines de autocompasión y a pesar de haber empezado a ser mucho más disciplinada después de haber dejado de compadecerse de sí misma, todavía no se había deshecho de esos kilos de más. Sus caderas habían ensanchado, su estómago ya no era plano, tenía los muslos más redondeados. Lo único que le había mejorado era el pecho, que le había aumentado.

Pero fuesen buenos o malos esos recientes cambios físicos. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta. Y, si lo había hecho, no había dicho nada y estaba disfrutando de ellos. Eso hizo que Lucy se relajase y dejase de obsesionarse. Notó las caricias de Natsu, sus besos por la garganta, en el hombro, en el escote, y sintió la necesidad de tocarlo también.

Le acarició la espalda, jugó con su pelo. Le mordisqueó la oreja y frotó la mejilla contra la leve barba que empezaba a salir en su rostro. Estaba notando su erección y se apretó contra ella. Natsu la mordió en el cuello y ella dio un grito ahogado.

Él rió y Lucy se estremeció al oírlo.

–Deja de jugar –le ordenó casi sin aliento.

–Has empezado tú –replicó él contra su piel mientras buscaba uno de sus pechos con la boca.

Lucy se quedó inmóvil, sintió cómo el placer la aplastaba contra el colchón. Ni siquiera pudo gritar, los pulmones se le habían quedado desprovistos de oxígeno.

Se aferró a sus hombros mientras Natsu la torturaba. Él le lamió y le chupó un pecho y después el otro, volviéndola loca. Cuando terminó, levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Era una sonrisa perversa, diabólica.

Lucy vio que volvía a inclinarse sobre ella y tuvo miedo. No supo si ibaa poder aguantar mucho más, tanto si Natsu continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo como si decidía seguir bajando.

Así que antes de que a Natsu se le ocurriese la idea, ella lo abrazó con las piernas por la cadera y metió la mano entre ambos para agarrar su erección. Él dejó escapar un soplido y cerró los ojos.

–Ya basta –le dijoLucy.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró.

–¿Quieres que pare? –murmuró.

Sabía que no quería que parase, sólo estaba jugando con ella, torturándola otra vez. Le dio a probar de su propia medicina apretando los dedos alrededor de su erección, haciendo que diese un grito ahogado y flexionase las rodillas.

–No quiero que pares –le aclaró Lucy –, sólo quiero que te dejes de preámbulos y vayas directo al grano.

Natsu arqueó una ceja y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Con que al grano, ¿eh?

Ella notó que se ruborizaba, aunque ya fuese demasiado tarde para eso.

Respiró hondo y levantó la barbilla.

–Ya me has oído.

–Bueno –le dijo él con un brillo de depredador en la mirada–. Veré qué puedo hacer.

Entonces fue Lucy quien arqueó una ceja.

–Eso espero.

Natsu sonrió todavía más antes de besarla con fuerza.

Le apartó la mano despacio para poner la suya y se colocó mejor entre sus piernas para poder penetrarla. Lo hizo lentamente, con cuidado, mientras la besaba y absorbía sus gemidos.

La fue llenando centímetro a centímetro. La sensación fue asombrosa, perfecta. Como tantas otras veces en el pasado, Lucy se maravilló de lo bien que encajaban juntos, incluso a pesar de los cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo durante el último año.

Natsu se apoyó en los hombros y dejó de besarla.

Lucy aprovechó la oportunidad para morderse el labio inferior y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiada. Él hizo lo mismo mientras entraba y salía, despacio al principio, y luego cada vez con mayor rapidez.

Lucy también levantó las caderas para recibirlo, dejando que el movimiento y las sensaciones la invadiesen dejando que el movimiento y las sensaciones la invadiesen por completo.

Quería, no, necesitaba, lo que sólo Natsu podía darle. Y quería que lo hiciese todavía más fuerte, todavía más rápidamente.

–Natsu, por favor –le rogó, abrazándolo por el cuello antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Luego clavó los dientes con más fuerza en su hombro.

Él se estremeció, la agarró por la cintura y la penetró todavía más, con más fuerza, haciéndola gritar, gritando a su vez.

Hasta que la presa se rompió y el placer invadió a Lucy acompañado de una ola de calor. Dijo su nombre y se aferró a él como si temiese por su vida, absorbiendo el impacto de sus últimos empellones, hasta que notó que dejaba caer todo su peso sobre ella y lo oyó gemir con satisfacción.

* * *

 **NOTA: El último del fin cap del fin de semana, mañana no subire porque tengo que ir al trabajo además luego tengo que ir a la U, a pesar de ser doctora ahora sigo estudiando pero estoy sacando mi bachillerato de enfermeria, tal vez actualice el jueves o viernes luego del trabajo. A parte de eso quiero dar gracias a las personas que leen esta adaptación ya que me motiva a adaptarla y darme idea para una historia o one-shot original pero fuera del mundo de Fairy Tail. Y el personaje que odio en esta historia creo que es Akari Dragneel. Pero mas luego veran la razóN**

 **Sayonara y lindo día del Padre bueno para lo que viven y lo celebran Hoy...**

 **Aviso: Manga Fairy Tail 441 ya salio**


	7. Un Posible Nuevo Retoño

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Heidi Betts y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

–Creo que ha sido una mala idea –murmuró Lucy.

Natsu se había preguntado cuánto tiempo tardaría en empezar a arrepentirse. Estaban tumbados boca arriba, el uno al lado del otro. Lucy se había tapado con la sábana hasta el cuello. Él estaba un poco más relajado, con la sábana tapándole sólo el abdomen.

En cualquier caso, no podía no estar de acuerdo con ella con respecto a que había sido mala idea. No se arrepentía. Jamás podría arrepentirse de hacer el amor con Lucy, pero sabía que no había sido la decisión más inteligente de su vida.

Ni siquiera sabía qué lo había poseído para haberla besado en primer lugar. Tal vez fuese que había estado toda la noche pensando en besarla. O que no había logrado sacársela de la cabeza desde que había vuelto a verla, después de tanto tiempo, después de haber decidido que no volvería a verla jamás.

O que Lucy era, sencillamente, irresistible. Para él, siempre lo había sido.

Casi no le sorprendía que hubiesen hecho un hija juntos mientras su matrimonio se desmoronaba. A pesar de sus diferencias y problemas, siempre habían sido compatibles físicamente.

Y era un alivio saber que eso no había cambiado. Ya no estaban casados, ella le había ocultado a su hija y ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que les iba a deparar el futuro, pero al menos Natsu sabía que seguía habiendo pasión entre ellos. Más que pasión, un deseo y un anhelo irrefrenables

Natsu le rozó la pierna y notó que su erección volvía a crecer. Ella, por su parte, se apartó.

–Tienes razón –le dijo Natsu–. Tal vez no haya sido lo más sensato. Al menos, dadas las circunstancias.

–Me temo que te quedas corto –protestó ella, girándose hacia el borde de la cama y sentándose.

Se quedó así un minuto, sin moverse, y Natsu provechó para admirar cómo le caía la corta melena rubia sobre los hombros, la suave línea de su espalda. Había engordado un poco con el embarazo, pero eso no le restaba ni un ápice de atractivo.

Sino que, en todo caso, hacía que fuese todavía más bella y sensual. Él había disfrutado mucho descubriendo sus nuevas curvas con las manos y con los labios.

Sonrió de medio lado, no sólo por las vistas, sino por el tono de su voz. Siempre le había gustado la manera de expresarse de Lucy.

A ella siempre le había molestando verlo sonreír cuando estaba enfadada, regañándolo. Pero Natsu no sonreía porque no la escuchase o no se la tomase en serio, sino porque le encantaba observarla y escucharla, aunque fuese echándole la bronca.

Su manera de moverse, de ir de un lado a otro y mover los brazos. El modo en que subía y bajaba su pecho, agitado. Lo cierto era… que lo excitaba. Y nueve de cada diez veces, sus discusiones terminaban con un sexo estupendo.

A posterior, Natsu se había dado cuenta de que tal vez aquello hubiese causado otros problemas que los habían llevado a separarse. Él no había pretendido burlarse de sus sentimientos ni de sus opiniones, sólo había creído que su relación estaba tan afianzada que ninguna diferencia ni malentendido podría romperla.

Qué equivocado había estado. Y cuando había querido darse cuenta, ya había sido demasiado tarde.

–No puede volver a ocurrir –le dijo Lucy, todavía dándole la espalda.

Por un momento, Natsu se quedó bloqueado y pensó que estaba hablando de su divorcio, que no podría volver a ocurrir y, que si él pudiese dar marcha atrás, jamás habría tenido lugar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se refería al sexo.

–Nats –añadió Lucy al ver que no contestaba. Se giró ligeramente e inclinó la cabeza para poder verlo con el rabillo del ojo–. Esto no puede volver a ocurrir.

Él se tumbó de lado y se apoyó en un codo, dejando que el silencio inundase la habitación mientras la estudiaba.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga, Lucy? –murmuró–. ¿Que me arrepiento de que hayamos hecho el amor? ¿Que no espero que vuelva a ocurrir? Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Se puso de pie de un salto y se llevó la sábana, dejando a Marc completamente al descubierto.

Lucy sa terminó de tirar de la tela, que se había quedado apresaba debajo del colchón, ignorando la desnudez de su exmarido. Luego tomó la colcha que estaba a los pies de la cama y se la echó por encima, tapándole la cabeza y todo.

Él rió.

–Estamos divorciados, Natsu –espetó Lucy, como si no lo supiese. Luego recorrió la habitación furiosa, recogiendo su ropa prenda por prenda.

–Se supone que las parejas divorciadas no se acuestan juntas.

–Tal vez, pero ambos sabemos que ocurre con frecuencia.

–Pues no debería –replicó ella mientras intentaba ponerse la ropa interior sin que se le cayese la sábana–. Además, tú me odias.

Había tensión en el ambiente.

–¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Lucy se quedó inmóvil al oír aquello y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿No es cierto? Quiero decir, que me odias y lo sabes. O, al menos, deberías odiarme. No te conté que estaba embarazada. No te conté lo de la niña.

Él frunció el ceño y se puso muy serio al recordarlo. Se había esforzado mucho en olvidar que ése era, en parte, el motivo por el que estaba allí. La observó, envuelta en una sábana como una diosa griega. Era evidente que tenía motivos para odiarla. Y que tenían todavía muchas cosas que aclarar, pero, por algún motivo, en esos momentos, no era capaz de enfadarse con ella.

–Te voy a dar un consejo –le dijo en su lugar, intentando no sonreír–. Cuando alguien se haya olvidado temporalmente de que tiene algún motivo para estar enfadado contigo, es mejor no recordárselo.

–Pero es que deberías estar enfadado conmigo –insistió Lucy, dándole la espalda para seguir vistiéndose.

Natsu vio cómo luchaba con el sujetador y luego dejaba caer la sábana. Contuvo las ganas de agarrarla y volver a llevársela a la cama. Al parecer, Lucy a quería que estuviese enfadado con ella.

Por una parte, al menos, sabía que no se había acostado con él con la intención de seducirlo y hacerle olvidar que con él con la intención de seducirlo y hacerle olvidar que había intentado ocultarle que tenía un hija. Por otra parte, hasta entonces Lucy había hecho todo lo posible para estar a buenas con él. Para evitar acritudes, una posible batalla por la custodia de Nashi o que él se lo llevase a Crocus.

Era cierto que, hasta ese día, había estado un año sin hablar con ella. Y el hecho de que hubiese sido ella quien lo hubiese dejado, significaba que no la había sabido entender, para empezar, pero el único motivo que se le ocurría para que ella quisiese recordarle que debía estar enfadado era que necesitaba poner algo entre ambos. Un muro. Una barrera.

Si él la odiaba, no querría volver a estar con ella. Si la odiaba, tal vez se hartase y se volviese a Crocus , solo, sin Nashi. Llegarían a un acuerdo con respecto a la custodia.

Insistiría. Y estaba seguro de que Lucy no se opondría.

Lo menos que podría hacer sería permitir que viese a Nashi de manera regular, o incluso que se lo llevase a Crocus unos días para presentárselo a su familia.

No obstante, Natsu llevaba demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los negocios como para saber que, cuando alguien cedía con demasiada facilidad, era normalmente alguien cedía con demasiada facilidad, era normalmente porque intentaba mantener o conseguir algo todavía más importante. Y Lucy debía de querer mantener las distancias.

Se había mudado a Magnolia nada más divorciarse, se había instalado con su tía y había montado The Sugar Fairy.

Si el Destino no hubiese intervenido para llevarlo a él allí, jamás habría sabido dónde estaba Lucy, ni que tenía un hija. Su hija. Así que, eso era, quería mantener las distancias. Y si lo hacía enfadar, era más probable que se marchase, ¿no?

Eso hizo que Natsu desease todavía más estar allí. Se movió hacia el borde de la cama y se sentó en él.

–Bueno, pues siento decepcionarte, pero no te odio.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella completamente desnudo.

Lucy retrocedió y lo vio inclinarse y recoger sus pantalones y su ropa interior.

–No me gusta lo que hiciste –le aclaró Natsu mientras se vestía muy despacio–, y no puedo decir que no esté algo enfadado y resentido al respecto. Y no puedo asegurarte que ese enfado y ese resentimiento no vayan a salir a la superficie alguna vez, pero ya hemos hablado de eso. No estuvo bien que me ocultases a Nashi. Es un tiempo que no voy a poder recuperar. No obstante, ahora que sé que tengo un hija, las cosas van a cambiar. Voy a formar parte de su vida y, por lo tanto, también de la tuya.

Ella estaba a sólo medio metro de él, con el vestido pegado al pecho para taparse.

–Deberías ir haciéndote a la idea –añadió–. Cuanto antes, mejor. Y hay otra cosa que deberías tener en cuenta –le dijo, cruzándose de brazos con decisión.

Lucy no respondió. En su lugar, inclinó la cabeza y tragó saliva con dificultad mientras esperaba, nerviosa, a que Natsu terminase de hablar.

–Que no hemos utilizado preservativo, lo que significa que podrías estar embarazada de nuestro segundo retoño.

Dios santo.

Lucy se quedó sin aliento al oír aquello, se tambaleó.

¿En qué había estado pensando? Ya era malo que se hubiese acostado con su exmarido, pero que se le hubiese olvidado la protección era mucho peor.

Rezó porque no se hubiese quedado embarazada, porque no podía ni pensar en volver a pasar por otro embarazo inesperado, no planeado, y de su exmarido.

–No lo estoy –le dijo con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz.

Natsu arqueó una ceja.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

–Porque no lo estoy –insistió, poniéndose el vestido.

Daba igual que no pudiese subirse la cremallera de la espalda sola, iría hasta casa sujetándoselo para que no se le cayese antes de pedirle a Natsu que la ayudase.

–¿En qué estabas pensando? –inquirió, golpeando el suelo con un pie–. ¿Cómo has podido hacer… dejar que lo hiciésemos… sin tomar precauciones? No sabía que fueses tan irresponsable.

Natsu se encogió de hombros. No parecía preocupado.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me he dejado llevar por la pasión y por la emoción de estar contigo después de tanto tiempo.

–Venga ya –dijo ella, mientras se ponía los zapatos.

–¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo? –le preguntó él con rostro inexpresivo.

Lucy no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba. ¿Estaba disgustado porque no habían utilizado protección? ¿Estaba contento? ¿Enfadado? ¿Excitado? ¿Confundido?

Ella tenía náuseas. Y estaba disgustada, enfadada y confundida. Si resultaba que se había quedado embarazada… Volvió a rezar porque no fuese así.

Si se quedaba embarazada otra vez, ya sí que no podría deshacerse jamás de Natsu , que sería capaz incluso de mudarse a vivir a Magnolia , o de insistir en que volviesen a casarse y en que ella volviese a Crocus.

«No, no, no, no, no». Lucy negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no se le olvidaba nada en aquella habitación. El bolso, el reloj, un pendiente…

–Creo que subestimas tu atractivo –comentó Natsu , al parecer, ajeno a su estado.

Ella lo miró una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

–Lucy.

Ya tenía la mano en el pomo, pero se detuvo. No se giró a mirarlo, pero esperó a que Natsu continuase hablando.

–Te veré en la panadería mañana por la mañana a primera hora, a las ocho. Quiero que Nashi esté contigo.

Ella sintió un escalofrío, no supo si de asco por tener que volver a verlo, o de alivio porque sólo le hubiese pedido aquello.

Asintió con brusquedad, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

–Y quiero enterarme en cuanto te enteres tú –continuó él, haciendo que se detuviese por segunda vez.

–¿Enterarte? –repitió Lucy.

–De si vamos a darle un hermano a nuestro hija dentro de unos meses.

Tía Stela y Lucy llegaron con Nashi a las cinco de la mañana aThe Sugar Fairy . Mientras tía Stella y ella se preparaban para abrir, Lucy intentó no pensar en él Natsu , aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había podido meterse en semejante lío

* * *

 **Nota: N° 7 PUBLICADO, bueno chicos al fin llegó el capitulo, ahora en adelante Natsu... y aparece la bruja de la historia... solo gracias por esperar el capitulo, Viernes de Fairy Tail y fanfic. Chicos en Facebook tengo una pag llamado Nadeshiko el link lo pueden en contrar en mi perfil y avisarle que ya salio el actual ending Never ever... Hasta el prox**

 **Mattane**


	8. ¿El Peso del Apellido Dragneel?

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Heidi Betts y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Su vida parecía haberse convertido de repente en un culebrón, y lo peor era que sabía que esas historias eran interminables.

Por desgracia, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, los vecinos más tempraneros de Magnolia estaban entrando en la panadería para desayunar. Incluso antes de que diesen las ocho, pegó la mirada a la puerta, esperando la llegada de Natsu.

Pero dieron las ocho y no apareció. Las ocho y diez, y veinte, las nueve menos cuarto, y no estaba allí.

Tenía que haberse sentido aliviada, pero, en su lugar, empezó a preocuparse. Natsu no solía llegar nunca tarde, y menos después de haberle advertido que iría a las ocho en punto.

Sirvió cuatro cafés y unos bollos con un ojo clavado en el reloj e intentó decidir si subir a disfrutar de unos el reloj e intentó decidir si subir a disfrutar de unos minutos de tranquilidad al piso de arriba o llamar al hostal para preguntar por él.

A las nueve y media, no sólo había decidido llamar al hostal, sino incluso ir a buscarlo y llamar a la policía si no estaba allí, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a quitarse el delantal y pedirle a la tía Stela que se quedase al frente de la panadería, oyó la campanilla de la puerta y vio entrar a Natsu con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo cierto era que estaba imponente. En vez de ir vestido con el habitual traje, llevaba unos pantalones de color tostado y una camisa azul con el cuello desabrochado y remangada

Avanzó entre las mesas como si el local fuese suyo y se acercó a ella.

–Buenos días –la saludó alegremente.

–Buenos días –respondió ella con mucho menos entusiasmo–. Llegas tarde. Me dijiste que vendrías a las ocho.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

–Tenía que hacer unos recados.

Lucy arqueó una ceja, pero no preguntó porque no estaba segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

–¿Tienes un minuto? –le preguntó él.

Lucy calculó el número de clientes que había y asintió. Fue hacia la cocina y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

–Tía Stela, ¿te importaría atender el mostrador un momento? Tengo que hablar con Natsu

Tía Stela terminó lo que estaba haciendo y salió, limpiándose las manos en el delantal mientras Lucy se quitaba el suyo y lo colgaba de un gancho en la pared.

Stela miró a Natsu con cautela, pero, por suerte, no dijo nada.

Lucy no le había contado lo sucedido la noche anterior con Natsu. Le había hecho un breve resumen de la cena, como si hubiesen estado hablando de la panadería, de temas profesionales. No le había dicho que había subido a su habitación ni que habían perdido el control.

Sabía que eso sólo habría servido para que aumentase la animadversión que su tía sentía por Natsu. Había habido una época, hacía poco tiempo, que Lucy le había agradecido su protección y tener con quien hablar de todo lo sucedido.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Y no necesariamente a mejor. Natsu sabía de la existencia de Nashi, estaba decidido a formar parte de su vida y eso significaba iba a formar parte de la de ella. Para bien o para mal, tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer las paces con su exmarido, aunque fuese sólo para evitar que su vida se convirtiese en un infierno a partir de entonces.

Por eso tenía que evitar hablar mal de él delante de su tía. Probablemente, no debía haberlo hecho nunca, pero se había sentido tan dolida, tan triste, que había tenido que hablar con alguien y la tía había sido el hombro perfecto en el que llorar.

Natsu la siguió, agarrándola por el codo, y ambos atravesaron la puerta que daba al local de al lado. Lucy pensó que iban allí sólo para poder hablar en privado y se le encogió el estómago de pensar en cuál sería la bomba que le lanzaría su exmarido en esa ocasión, pero en vez de detenerse en el centro del local, Natsu siguió andando y la llevó hasta el escaparate, que daba a la calle.

–¿Tienes llave de esta puerta? –le preguntó, señalando la puerta de la calle.

–Sí. El dueño sabe que estoy interesada en alquilarlo y me deja utilizarlo de vez en cuando como almacén Además, se lo enseño a otros posibles arrendatarios cuando él no puede hacerlo.

–Bien –respondió Natsu in soltarle el codo–. Voy a necesitarla.

–¿Para qué?

–Para dejar entrar a esos tipos –le dijo Natsu, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la calle–. Salvo que quieras que pasen por tu panadería con toda su suciedad y sus aparatos.

Lucy siguió su mirada y parpadeó al ver la acera llena de hombres en vaqueros y camisas de trabajo, descargando cajas de herramientas, caballetes de serrar, maderos y varias herramientas para cortar de varios camiones que había aparcados en la curva.

–¿Quiénes son? –preguntó consternada.

–Son de la empresa de construcción.

Lucy lo miró confundida y él no tardó en darle una explicación:

–Van a limpiar el local y a empezar a montar las estanterías y los mostradores.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

La expresión de su exmarido pasó de la diversión a la exasperación.

–Forma parte del plan de ampliación, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos que reformar este local para que The Sugar Fairy pueda empezar su distribución por correo, como tú habías pensado.

Ella miró a Natsu y después a los trabajadores que había en la calle, otra vez a Natsu, a los trabajadores… Y supo cómo se sentía un animal salvaje cuando iba a cruzar una carretera y, de repente, lo iluminaban los faros de un coche.

–No lo entiendo –dijo, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza–. Yo no los he contratado. No pueden empezar a trabajar aquí porque todavía no he alquilado el local. No tengo el dinero.

Natsu suspiró

–¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí, Lucy? Además de para pasar tiempo con Nashi. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos anoche?

Lucy se acordaba muy bien de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y se acordaba de que no habían utilizado preservativo, y de que se estaba tomando la píldora, así que podía volver a estar embarazada. El resto de recuerdos estaban un poco más borrosos, en especial, en esos momentos.

Uno de los obreros se acercó a la puerta. Natsu le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que esperase uno o dos un gesto con la mano, indicándole que esperase uno o dos minutos, el hombre asintió y volvió a su camión.

–Ya me he ocupado yo, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo después a Lucy–. He hablado con el dueño del local de las reformas que queremos hacer. Estará alquilado a tu nombre, y el contrato incluirá un permiso para realizar las obras que estimemos oportunas para la ampliación de tu negocio. Laxus está ocupándose de redactarlo y lo tendrá listo hoy mismo. También me va a dar una copia de la llave, pero, por ahora, necesito la tuya.

–Pero… Si Laxus todavía no ha hablado con el señor Warrod, ¿cómo sabes que va a acceder a alquilarnos, a alquilarme el local?

–Lucy –le dijo él despacio, con firmeza, como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño–. Ya me he ocupado de todo. El local está en alquiler, Laxus va a alquilarlo. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

Lucy empezó a entenderlo. Empezó a darse cuenta de cuál era la situación y de que Natsu estaba decidido a quedarse en el pueblo.

–Deja que lo adivine, el dinero no es un problema –dijo, intentando imitar su voz–. Le has dicho a Laxus qué es lo que quieres, sin límite de gastos, y él hará lo que sea necesario para que puedas salirte con la tuya.

Él le soltó el codo y puso los brazos en jarras, suspiró con frustración.

–¿Qué hay de malo en eso? –quiso saber.

Y ella deseó poder guardar silencio. Deseó que no le importase que estuviese utilizando su dinero y su prestigio para ayudarla a ampliar la panadería. En el pasado, aquel poder y aquella seguridad habían llegado a impresionarla, en ese momento, la ponían nerviosa.

–No quiero estar en deuda contigo, Natsu –le confesó–. No quiero deberte nada, ni saber que The Sugar Fairy ha crecido y tiene éxito porque has llegado tú al pueblo para ayudarme con tu dinero.

–¿Por qué te importa tanto de dónde proceda el dinero? Lo importante es que vas a tener el espacio suficiente para expandir el negocio.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, retrocedió un paso.

–No lo entiendes. Claro que importa, porque si llegas aquí con la chequera en la mano y llevándote por delante a quien se interponga en tu camino, entonces ya no es mi negocio. Es otra insignificante adquisición de Dragneel Corporation.

Natsu se cruzó de brazos también.

–No me digas eso. Le pediste a Laxus Dreyar que te buscase un inversor. Así que tu problema no es que yo llegue con la chequera en la mano, sino que es mi chequera.

–Por supuesto –admitió ella con frustración–. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, Natsu. El dinero, la influencia, que todo el mundo se ponga firme sólo porque te apellidas Dragneel.

Lucy descruzó los brazos y se llevó las manos a la cara un minuto, intentando calmar sus pensamientos y su ira. Cuando las bajó, pudo hablar con más tranquilidad:

–No me malinterpretes. Al principio, me gustaba. Disfrutaba del nivel de vida que tenía siendo tu esposa. Las fiestas, la ropa, no tener que preocuparme por llegar a fin de mes. Sí, después de tener que luchar y trabajar duro para salir adelante, había estado bien casarse con un hombre con dinero. Y prosguio –Pero no tienes ni idea de lo que es ser tu esposa y vivir bajo tu techo sin ser realmente una Dragneel.

Él frunció el ceño, confundido.

–¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que eras una Dragneel. Eras mi esposa.

–Pues no todo el mundo pensaba igual –le dijo ella, recordando todas las ocasiones en las que la madre de Natsu le había recordado que sólo se apellidaba Dragneel porque se había casado con él.

–Lo siento –contestó Natsu, alargando los brazos hacia ella, pero bajándolos antes de llegar a tocarla–. Jamás pretendí hacerte sentir una extraña.

Y Lucy se sintió culpable al ver dolor en su rostro.

Abrió la boca para decirle que había sido su madre la que la había ofendido, pero un golpe en el cristal los sobresaltó a ambos. El mismo obrero que un rato antes, al parecer, el jefe de la cuadrilla, puso gesto impaciente y se golpeó el reloj.

Natsu le pidió con la mano que esperase un segundo y luego se volvió hacia ella.

–Voy a necesitar la llave.

Ella se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva. Había estado a punto de tener una conversación adulta y sincera con su exmarido. Había estado a punto de reunir el valor suficiente para contarle la verdad de por qué lo había dejado. En el pasado, había intentado decirle muchas veces cómo la trataban, que la hacían sentirse como a una extraña en su propia casa, pero jamás había sido capaz.

Una parte de ella pensaba que, si Natsu la hubiese querido lo suficiente, si la hubiese entendido, habría comprendido lo que intentaba decirle sin necesidad de expresarle su creciente infelicidad. En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que no podía esperar que nadie le leyese la mente.

Deseó haber tenido la valentía necesaria para habérselo contado entonces. Tal vez las cosas hubiesen salido de otra manera.

Pero todo aquello era ya agua pasada y su última oportunidad de sincerarse con él acababa de irse al traste gracias a aquel obrero.

Volvió a humedecerse los labios y asintió.

–Iré a por la llave –le dijo, dándose la vuelta para volver a la panadería.

* * *

 **NOTA: 8vo capi, tal suba otro hoy, no del todo segura. Pregunta chicos especialmente aquellos que son escritores y relatan excelente historias 'nalu' ¿Odiarian a Lucy o otro personaje por la culpa de una fanfic?**


	9. Volver a Crocus es Una Mala Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Heidi Betts y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

–Te prometo que con tanto jaleo me están entrando ganas de meterme yo en ese horno.

Lucy levantó la cabeza de los pequeños montones de masa que estaba salpicando de pasas para mirar a tía Stela, que estaba metiendo una bandeja en el horno industrial. Lo cerró con un golpe seco.

No había sido fácil acostumbrarse a los ruidos y al ir y venir de los obreros. Lucy se había disculpado muchas veces con los clientes y también había puesto un par de carteles pidiendo perdón por las molestias y los ruidos.

Por suerte no estaba entrando polvo en la panadería, pero los clientes ya no podían disfrutar tranquilamente de un té y un pastel.

–Terminarán pronto –tranquilizó a su tía, repitiendo la frase que el capataz había estado diciéndole a ella toda la semana anterior.

Teniendo en cuenta que la reforma estaba progresando mucho, tenía la esperanza de que pudiese estar terminada en tan sólo una o dos semanas más.

–Y tienes que admitir que es todo un detalle que Natsu esté haciendo todo esto por nosotras.

Tía Stela resopló.

–No te engañes, cariño. No lo hace por nosotras. Lo hace por él mismo, y para tenerte dominada, y tú lo sabes.

Lucy no respondió, sobre todo, porque pensaba que su tía tenía razón. No le cabía la menor duda de que Natsu no estaría allí si no tuviese algo que ganar.

Quería estar cerca de Nashi y, de hecho, pasaba casi todas las noches en casa de tía Stela con ellos. Natsu ayudaba a dar la cena a Nashi, la bañaba y la acostaba.

Había insistido en que Lucy lo enseñase a cambiarle el pañal y lo hacía casi tantas veces como ella. Jugaba con la niña en una manta en el suelo, la paseaba, la llevaba al parque, aunque fuese demasiado pequeño para disfrutarlo realmente.

Era todo tan natural, tan… agradable.

Pero tal y como le acababa de recordar tía Stela, no debía olvidar que todo lo que Natsu hacía, lo hacía por algo. Quería conocer a su hija, cosa comprensible e incluso aparentemente inocente.

Pero también era posible que tuviese otros motivos.

En esos momentos, Natsu estaba utilizando la reforma y la ampliación de la panadería como excusa para estar cerca de su hija y para ocupar su tiempo mientras Naahi se echaba sus frecuentes siestas, pero ¿qué ocurriría después?

¿Qué pasaría cuando decidiese que ya conocía a Nashi lo suficiente y quisiese llevársela a Crocus para que ocupase el lugar que debía ocupar en el árbol genealógico de la familia Dragneel? ¿Qué ocurriría cuando se aburriese de la ampliación de The Sugar Fairy y de la vida de Magnolia? ¿Y por qué se molestaba ella en hacerse esas preguntas cuando ya conocía las respuestas?

Durante las dos últimas semanas, Natsu le había recordado más que nunca al hombre del que se había enamorado. Había sido amable y generoso, dulce y divertido. Le abría las puertas para que pasase, se prestaba voluntario a recoger la mesa después de las comidas y llevaba a su hija a dormir.

Y la tocaba. No de manera abierta ni sexual, sólo un roce con los dedos de vez en cuando, en el brazo, en el dorso de la mano, en la mejilla al apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara y metérselo detrás de la oreja.

Ella intentaba no darle demasiada importancia a aquellos pequeños gestos, pero no podía evitar que se le acelerase el corazón. Tía Stela se había quejado más de una vez de que en casa o en panadería hacía demasiado frío, pero cuando la presencia y las constantes atenciones de Natsu hacían que a Lucy le subiese la temperatura, lo único que podía hacer para luchar contra ello era poner el aire acondicionado.

Natsu empujó las puertas de la cocina y a ella estuvo a punto de caérsele la cuchara que tenía en la mano. Volvió a subirle la temperatura, notó que se ruborizaba y que empezaba a sudar. Al menos en esa ocasión podría echarle la culpa a los hornos y al trabajo.

–Cuando tengas un minuto –le dijo Natsu–, deberías venir a ver qué opinas.

La reforma está casi terminada y los obreros quieren saber si quieres que hagan algo más antes de marcharse.

–Ah –dijo ella, levantando la cabeza.

Había pasado a ver la obra un par de veces, pero no Había pasado a ver la obra un par de veces, pero no había querido molestar. Además, Natsu había estado tan pendiente de todo que, en realidad, su presencia y opiniones no habían sido necesarias.

Pero en esos momentos, con la reforma casi terminada, se puso nerviosa y tuvo ganas de ver cómo había quedado. Quería empezar a imaginarse trabajando allí, metiendo en cajas las delicias que enviaría por correo, supervisando a los trabajadores que tendría que contratar, si es que su idea tenía tanto éxito como esperaba. Miró un segundo a tía Stela, dejó la cuchara en el cuenco que tenía delante y se limpió las manos en un paño limpio.

–¿Te importa? –le preguntó a Stela.

–Por supuesto que no. Ve, cariño –le dijo ésta, acercándose para continuar con las galletas–. Yo terminaré esto y, cuando vuelvas, tal vez sea yo la que vaya a echar un vistazo.

Lucy sonrió y le dio un beso a su tía en la mejilla, luego se quitó el delantal y siguió a Natsu. Oyó los martillazos antes de llegar a la puerta del local de al lado, pero ya casi se había acostumbrado, lo mismo que sus clientes habituales.

Natsu le abrió la puerta que comunicaba la panadería con el otro local y apartó la lámina de plástico grueso que habían puesto delante de ella para evitar que pasase el polvo. Lucy entró delante de él y suspiró al mirar a su alrededor. El local estaba precioso. Jamás lo habría imaginado así.

Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías a varias alturas y de varios tamaños. Habían arreglado también el suelo y el techo y la pintura hacía juego con The Sugar Fairy

–¡Oh! –gritó Lucy.

–¿Tiene tu aprobación? –le preguntó Natsu en tono divertido.

Y ella estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta de que le temblaban las manos y tenía los ojos llorosos de la emoción, pero aun así consiguió decirle en un susurro:

–Es increíble.

Giró sobre sí misma para volver a verlo todo y su asombro creció todavía más. No se paró a pensar cómo había sido posible ni de cuánto habría costado. Sólo sabía que disponía de ese local para ampliar el negocio de su vida. Dio un gritito, abrazó a Natsu y lo apretó con fuerza. Él la rodeó con ambos brazos por la cintura casi inmediatamente.

–Gracias –murmuró Lucy–. Es perfecto.

Cuando se apartó, vio que Natsu tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, pero entonces se acercó a ellos el capataz, tan oportuno como siempre.

–Parece que le gusta cómo ha quedado –comentó con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Natsu

Teniendo en cuenta que Lucy todavía estaba abrazando a su exmarido, era fácil llegar a esa conclusión. De repente, sintió vergüenza, se aclaró la garganta y retrocedió para poner una distancia más respetable entre ambos.

–Sí, parece que le gusta –respondió Natsu.

–Jamás habría imaginado algo así –les dijo ella a los dos hombres–. A pesar de haber visto los planos, no pensé que iba a quedar tan bien.

–Me alegro de que le guste. Si quiere que hagamos algo más, o que cambiemos algo, hágamelo saber. Estaremos aquí terminando algunos detalles.

Lucy no quería cambiar nada, pero mientras los dos hombres hablaban de negocios, se dio un paseo por el hombres hablaban de negocios, se dio un paseo por el local. Admirando, tocando, llenando mentalmente las estanterías e imaginándose trabajando detrás de los mostradores. Le encantaba la moldura de los techos, que era igual que la de la panadería y hacía que sintiese aquel lugar como suyo.

¡Suyo!

Bueno, suyo y de tía Stela. Y de Natsu o del banco, dado que alguien iba a tener que pagarlo. Aunque se había resistido a atarse de aquel modo a su exmarido, no podía negar que le había dado algo que nadie más le habría dado, y en un tiempo récord.

Oyó pisadas detrás de ella y se giró. Era Natsu.

–Dejarán esto limpio y se marcharán en un par de horas. Y los ordenadores llegarán mañana.

Lucy se agarró las manos. Estaba tan emocionada que casi no podía contenerse. Necesitaría una página web… y alguien que la diseñase y la mantuviese, ya que ella no sabía hacerlo. También necesitaría envases y abrir una cuenta con una empresa de transporte fiable, necesitaría etiquetas y, probablemente, hasta un catálogo.

Tenía tantas cosas por hacer. Más, tal vez, de las que había pensado. De repente sintió miedo y notó que le costaba respirar. No podía hacer aquello. Era demasiado. Ella era sólo una persona, aunque contase con la ayuda de tía Stela.

–Sé que tienes mucho que hacer –le dijo Natsu , interrumpiendo sus alarmados pensamientos y permitiendo que algo de oxígeno volviese a entrar en sus pulmones–, pero antes de que empieces a preocuparte, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Ella respiró hondo y se obligó a relajarse. Cada cosa a su tiempo, iría paso a paso. Había llegado hasta allí y podría seguir adelante… aunque tardase meses en conseguir lo que un Dragneel rico y poderoso había hecho en tan sólo una noche.

–De acuerdo.

–Tengo que volver a casa por motivos de trabajo.

–Ah –dijo ella sorprendida.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerlo allí que la noticia la pilló desprevenida. Era irónico, después de lo mucho que había deseado que volviese a Crocus al verlo llegar. En esos momentos, le era difícil imaginarse la panadería, o su vida diaria, sin él.

Intentó no pensar en aquello y asintió.

–De acuerdo. Lo entiendo. Además, ya has hecho más que suficiente durante tu estancia aquí.

Se contuvo antes de darle las gracias porque, en realidad, no le estaba haciendo ningún favor. Había sido muy generoso, pero no lo había hecho de corazón. Lo mejor sería aceptar lo que le había dado y dejar que se marchase a Crocus antes de que le ocurriese pedirle algo a cambio.

Natsu sonrió y a ella se le aceleró el corazón.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, retrocediendo ligeramente. –Crees que voy a recoger y me voy a marchar sin más, ¿no? Sí, ésa era la esperanza que había tenido.

–Está bien. Lo entiendo –repitió ella–. Todo esto es maravilloso. Tía Stela y yo nos ocuparemos de empezar el nuevo negocio.

Él sonrió todavía más y Lucy sintió miedo.

–Estoy seguro de que lo haréis muy bien, pero el lanzamiento tendrá que esperar a que volvamos.

Lucy parpadeó sorprendida e intentó asimilar sus palabras.

–¿A que volvamos?

Natsu asintió.

–Quiero que Nashi y tú vengáis conmigo a Crocus para poder presentar a la niña a mi familia.

¡ VOLVER A CROCUS!pensó Lucy.

* * *

 **Nota: 9no capitulo, adelantos para el 10mo Al fin a la mansión Dragneel y a la ex-suegra de Lucy... Hoy domingo estuve algo depremida y en rincón de mi habitación porque unos de mis anime favoritos de esta temporada se acabo 'Yamada-kun to 7nin no majo acabo pero al menos queda el manga.**

* * *

 ***** Contestando Reviews******

 **nansteph14: Tienes razón pero tambien es mi primera adaptación y ¡Gracias! por darle favorito a algunas de mis historias original... y con lo de la pregunta otro motivo para darte la razón además Lissana es como un personaje que no toma mucho protagonismo en la serie de Mashima... Pero muchos le hacen burla hasta yo a veces pero es un personaje que se da para eso.**

 **Mia: Mia-san el odio de los escritores de Fanfic (algunos) hacia Lucy es porque existen esas típicas historia que '' Natsu la golpea y todo por un mal entendido de Lissana y a lo último Lucy se termina vengando'' son esas historias que esos escritores odian a Lucy solo por un 'fanatismo extremo a NATSU''.**

 **Eagle Gold: Pero creo que es muy infantil odiar a un personaje que ni siquiera existe.**

 **Guest: La sacaste del estadio con ese comentario.**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos la proxima actualización sera el jueves o viernes por cuestión de tiempo. les voy a dejar el link de mi rinconcito en face. pages/Nadeshiko/444940075624580**

 **Mattane**

 **Escucha: Wish**

 **Artista: Arashi.**


	10. Rumbo Hacia Crocus

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Heidi Betts y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

–No.

Lucy se dio la media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Natsu allí solo.

Era evidente que éste no había esperado verla saltar de alegría con la idea de acompañarlo a Crocus, pero había pensado que, al menos, sería razonable al respecto.

Suspiró resignado y la siguió hasta la panadería. No la vio, debía de haberse metido en la cocina, lo que significaba que se había marchado casi corriendo.

Levantó la mano para empujar la puerta, pero ésta se movió bruscamente hacia él, dándole casi en la cara. Tía Stela abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida al verlo, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a levantar la barbilla y a dirigirse hacia el mostrador.

Natsu entró en la cocina y encontró Lucy donde había imaginado que estaría, delante de una de las islas centrales, trabajando. Era evidente que estaba nerviosa porque sus movimientos eran bruscos y tenía la espalda muy recta.

–Lucy –empezó, dejando que la puerta se cerrase tras de él.

–No –espetó ella–. No Natsu , no –repitió con fervor–. No voy a volver a Crocus contigo. No voy a entrar en ese museo que tú llamas casa ni voy a volver a ver a tu madre, que me mirará por encima del hombro, como ha hecho siempre. ¿Acaso crees que será menos crítica cuando se entere de que he tenido una hija fuera del matrimonio? El hecho de que Nashi sea tuya será irrelevante. Me criticará por no habértelo contado. Me acusará de haberme divorciado a pesar de saber que iba a tener una hija, de haberte privado a ti de estar con tu hija y, a ella, de estar con su nieta. O de haber ocultado al mundo la existencia de otro increíble y maravilloso descendiente de la familia Dragneel. O eso, o dirá que Nashi no es una Dragneell en realidad –añadió–, ya que siempre me ha acusado de ser una golfa. O dirá que no puede ser su heredera porque no estábamos casados cuando nació.

Negó con la cabeza.

–No voy a ir, Natsu. No pienso pasar por todo eso otra vez y no voy a permitir que mi hija lo haga.

Natsu apretó la mandíbula.

–También es mi hija, Lucy –espetó.

–Sí –admitió ella–, y por eso tú también deberías protegerla. De todo, y de todos. Nashi es inocente. Y no permitiré que nadie le haga pensar que no es perfecto o que no es maravilloso. Jamás. Ni siquiera su abuela.

Natsu puso los brazos en jarras e inclinó la cabeza.

–No tenía ni idea de que la odiases tanto –murmuró.

–Fue horrible conmigo –le dijo Lucy–. Me amargó la vida mientras estuvimos casados.

Natsu estuvo un minuto en silencio, intentando asimilar aquellas palabras.

¿De verdad había sido su madre tan mala con ella, o estaba exagerando? Sabía que algunas mujeres no se llevaban bien con las familias de sus maridos y que la relación entre suegra y nuera era a menudo mala.

Era cierto que su madre no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo, ni siquiera lo había sido con sus propios hijos, pero ¿de verdad había sido tan cruel con Vanessa cuando él no había estado presente?

–Siento que pienses así –le dijo con cautela–, pero tengo que volver. No por mucho tiempo, sólo unos días, tal vez una semana. Y me gustaría llevarme a Nashi

Al oír aquello, Lucy abrió la boca y Natsu supo que iban a seguir discutiendo.

–No puedes impedirme que me lo lleve –se le adelantó–. Es mi hija y lo has mantenido oculto, de mí y de mi familia, durante mucho tiempo. Creo que merezco llevármelo a casa unos días.

Inclinó la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

–Y ambos sabemos que no necesito tu permiso – añadió.

–¿Me estás amenazando con quitármela? –le preguntó ella en voz baja.

–¿Hace falta que lo haga? –respondió él en el mismo tono.

Ella mantuvo la boca cerrada, le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

–Serán sólo unos días –volvió a asegurarle, sintiendo la necesidad de aplicar su miedo y de borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos–. Una semana como mucho. Y tú puedes acompañarnos, para echarnos un ojo a los dos. ¿Por qué creías que te había invitado?

Lucy se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva.

–Me vas a obligar a hacerlo, ¿verdad? –inquirió con voz temblorosa.

–Voy a hacerlo, con o sin ti. El papel que quieras desempeñar en esta situación y lo cerca que quieras estar de Nashi es decisión tuya.

Ella lo miró como queriéndole decir que, en realidad, no tenía elección, pero Natsu tenía claro que no iba a marcharse de allí sin su hija. Además, no quería separarse de Nashi ni siquiera unos días. Tal vez fuesen pocos, pero se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de su hija todos los días.

Y suponía que le ocurría lo mismo con respecto a alejarse de Lucy, pero nunca había puesto en duda la atracción que sentía por ella. Tenía que pensar primero en su hija. Y aunque jamás habría causado tanto nerviosismo o disgusto a su mujer intencionadamente, no estaba seguro de que no fuese capaz de salir huyendo de allí con Nashi en cuanto él se hubiese marchado a Crocus.

Eso significaría dejar a su tía y la panadería, pero ya le había ocultado la existencia de Nashi una vez. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que no intentaría robárselo en esa podía estar seguro de que no intentaría robárselo en esa ocasión?

Y luego estaba la posibilidad de que volviese a estar embarazada. Hasta que él no estuviese seguro de si lo estaba o no, no quería apartarse de ella.

Lo que significaba que si él no podía quedarse en Magnolia y estar pendiente de Nashi y de ella en todo momento, tendría que llevarse a Nashi con él a Crocus. Lucy podía acompañarlos o no, pero si Nashi estaba con él, no se marcharía de allí.

–Eso es chantaje –balbució lucy.

Él arqueó una ceja y contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír.

–Yo no lo llamaría así.

–Y, entonces, ¿cómo lo llamarías?

–Paternidad –le respondió Natsu–. Sólo estoy ejerciendo mis derechos como padre. Sabes cuáles son, ¿no? Los que me negaste durante todo el año pasado ocultándome la existencia de había pretendido hablar con aquella amargura, pero no había podido evitarlo.

–No voy a permitir que te lleves a la niña a ninguna parte sin mí –insistió Lucy.

Lo que quería decir que iría con él, aunque fuese a Lo que quería decir que iría con él, aunque fuese a regañadientes.

–Si puedes estar preparada mañana, nos iremos alrededor del mediodía.

–No sé si voy a poder marcharme tan pronto.

–Vale, entonces nos iremos sobre la una.

Lo último que quería Lucy era marcharse de Magnolia y dejar la tranquila vida que se había construido para volver a la guarida del dragón. Tal vez fuese sólo temporal, pero, fuesen a estar en Crocus cinco días o sólo uno, cada minuto le iba a parecer una eso no se apresuró a hacer las maletas. Se tomó su tiempo en hablar de su ausencia con tía Stela y en buscar a un par de empleados que la cubriesen, para que The Sugar Fairy siguiese funcionado en su ausencia.

Luego pidió ayuda a Natsu para recoger todas las cosas que necesitarían para Nashi, aunque fuese para un viaje corto. Estaba segura de que Natsu no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba viajar con un bebé.

Mientras decidía qué ropa llevarse, le encargó recoger la ropa y los juguetes de la beba, que se asegurase de que tenían suficientes pañales y toallitas, biberones y leche. Mantas, patucos, sombreros, crema solar y más cosas. Lucy fue añadiendo cada vez más cosas a la lista y ocultó su diversión al ver que Natsu empezaba a protestar y le recordó que ir a Crocus había sido idea suya, y que podían evitarse todo el día si Nashiy y ella se quedaban en Crocus.

Cada vez que mencionaba la posibilidad de cancelar el viaje, Natsu apretaba la mandíbula y seguía recogiendo cosas de Nashi en silencio.

A la una del día siguiente, ya que Lucy no había conseguido posponer el viaje más, estaban preparados para salir. Nashi estaba en su sillita, dando patadas y mordiendo sus llaves ***** de plástico mientras Natsu esperaba al lado de la puerta del copiloto. Unos pasos más allá, en la acera, estaban Lucy y tía Stela, agarradas de las manos.

–¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? –le preguntó su tía en voz baja.

Estaba segura de que no quería hacerlo, pero no podía decirlo, en parte porque había accedido a acompañar a Natsu y, en parte, porque no quería que su tía se preocupase.

–Estoy segura –mintió–. Estaré bien. Natsu sólo quiere presentarle a la niña a su familia y ocuparse de unos negocios familiares. Volveremos al final de la semana.

Tía Stela arqueó una ceja.

–Eso espero. No dejes que se te lleven otra vez, cariño.-añadió–. Ya sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez. No permitas que suceda de nuevo.

A Lucy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, tan grande que casi no podía tragar. Abrazó a su tía con fuerza y esperó a poder hablar.

–No lo haré –le prometió, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Cuando por fin se sintió con fuerzas de soltar a su tía, se giró hacia donde estaba Natsu. Aunque sabía que estaba deseando emprender el viaje, su expresión no revelaba qué pensaba o sentía en esos momentos.

–¿Lista? –le preguntó con naturalidad.

Ella sólo pudo asentir antes de subirse al coche. Cerró la puerta y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras él daba la vuelta al vehículo.

Lucy bajó la visera que tenía delante y utilizó el espejo para comprobar que la pequeña Nashi estaba bien e intentó ignorar la arrolladora presencia de su ex-marido detrás del volante.

—Supongo que sí.—murmuro Natsu

¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado lo pequeños que eran los coches? Incluso aquel Mercedes espacioso le resultaba tan pequeño que casi no podía ni respirar. Natsu se abrochó el cinturón, metió la llave en el contacto y el motor cobró vida. En vez de poner el coche en movimiento inmediatamente, se quedó allí sentado un momento. Lucy se giró a mirarlo.

–¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó.

Tal vez se le hubiese olvidado algo, aunque eso era difícil, dado que sólo les había faltado meter en la maleta el fregadero de la cocina. Ya no cabía nada más en el maletero ni en el asiento trasero.

–Sé que no quieres hacer esto –le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos–, pero todo va a ir bien.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos y notó que se le volvía a hacer el nudo en la garganta. Luego asintió antes de volver a mirar hacia delante. Estaba completamente segura que aquella visita a la familia de Natsu sólo podía terminar en desastre.

* * *

 **Nota: El 10mo capitulo...Bueno Natsu y Lucy ya van rumbo donde se encuentra la señora diabla. Me llego inbox al mi twitt con una pregrunta muy curiosa ¿ Cuál era mi personaje favorito de la adaptación?, Mi personaje favorita es la tia de Lucy porque es simple ella la trata como si fuera su hija inclusive la ayudo cuando 'natsu se nego hablar con ella'- lo cual que el pobre desconoce- además protegiendola del 'ogro de natsu' pero a pesar de eso ese personaje me gusta mucho y ustedes queridos lectores ¿ cuál es su personaje favorito de la adaptación? un dato curioso el nombre de la tia iba ser Layla pero mejor no otro seria mejor.**

* * *

 *****CONTESTANDO REVIEWS*****

 **flaura880: Lamento decirte que esta adaptación es algo familiar creo, además gira alrededor de una pareja divorciada creo, pero tranquila creo eso lo que esta buscando viene más adelante. : )**

 **jpas9304: Cuando tenga tiempo lo hare, y si lo he notado en la historia original cuando la leí.**

 **Eagle Gold: Gracias, ten lo por seguro.**

* * *

 **Aprovechare los minutos que quedan para saludar a Linaro una nueva escritora en esta pag de . Lina-senpai bienvenida al menos creo que te la di. Y cuando puedas actualiza por favor.**

 **Escucha: Kuchizuke Diamond vrs full**

 **Artista: WEAVER**

 **Op Yamada-kun to 7nin no majo**

 **Mattane**


	11. Mansión Dragneel

El viaje a Crocus fue mucho más rápido de lo que a Lucy le habría gustado. Antes de que se diese cuenta, estaban recorriendo el largo camino que llevaba a la mansión de los Dragneel. El corazón se le aceleró y notó que se le revolvía el estómago, y le dio miedo ponerse a vomitar.

«No vomites, no vomites, no vomites», se repitió a sí misma, respirando hondo y rezando por que le funcionase el mantra. Natsu detuvo el coche delante de la enorme puerta de la cochera y, unos segundos después, apareció un joven que abrió la puerta del copiloto y le tendió una mano a Lucy a para ayudarla a salir.

Luego abrió la puerta trasera para que ésta pudiese ver a Nashi. Era evidente que Natsu había llamado para avisar a su familia de su llegada.

Natsu fue a la parte trasera del coche y abrió el maletero, luego le dio las llaves al chico.

–Traemos muchas cosas –le dijo, sonriendo de medio lado–. Súbelo todo a mis habitaciones.

Lucy abrió la boca para corregirlo. Natsu sólo había llevado una bolsa de viaje y el resto de cosas que había en el coche eran de Nashi y de ella. Y no tenían nada que hacer en las habitaciones de éste debió de verla venir, porque le puso el dedo índice en los labios para que no hablase.

–A mis habitaciones –repitió en voz baja, para que sólo ella pudiese oírlo–. Nashi y tú os alojaréis conmigo mientras estemos aquí. Y no rechistes.

Ella volvió a abrir la boca para hacer precisamente eso, rechistar, pero él se lo impidió con un rápido beso.

–No rechistes –repitió con firmeza–. Será mejor para todos. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero, desde su divorcio, Lucy a no quería confiar en él ni escucharlo ni tampoco creer lo que le decía. Pero lo cierto era que confiaba en él. Estaría incómoda compartiendo habitaciones con él, pero teniendo en cuenta dónde estaban dichas habitaciones, en la temida mansión de los Dagneel, tal vez fuese más seguro que estar sola en otra habitación. Además, como durante su matrimonio habían vivido en las mismas habitaciones, al menos el lugar le resultaría familiar.

–De acuerdo –murmuró.

Bien –respondió él contento antes de sacar a Nashi de la sillita y apretarla contra su pecho–. Ahora vamos a presentarle a nuestra princesa al resto de mi familia.

Lucy volvió a sentir náuseas al oír aquello, pero Natsu le tomó la mano y el calor de sus dedos la tranquilizó. O casi. Todavía estaba muy nerviosa cuando entraron en la casa. El suelo de la entrada principal brillaba como el del vestíbulo de un gran hotel. La lámpara de araña estaba encendida y, en el centro, encima de una mesa de mármol, había un enorme arreglo floral. Detrás estaba la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso.

Todo estaba igual que cuando Lucy se había marchado. Incluso las flores eran las mismas. Eran otras, por supuesto, porque Akari las hacía cambiar todos los días, pero se trataba del mismo tipo de flores, de los mismos colores, del mismo arreglo.

Había estado fuera de allí un año. Un año en el que toda su vida había cambiado, pero si en aquella casa no habían cambiado ni las flores, no cabía la esperanzada de que nada, ni nadie, lo hubiese hecho en aquella mansión.

No llevaban abrigos, así que el mayordomo que les había abierto la puerta fue hacia un lado de la escalera, probablemente a avisar a la señora de su llegada. Unos segundos después, el hombre volvió para ayudar al joven que estaba subiendo el equipaje a las habitaciones de Natsu.

En cuanto hubieron desaparecido ambos en el piso de abajo, Akari salió de su salón favorito.

–Natsu , querido –saludó a Natsu, sólo a Natsu.

A Lucy se le aceleró el corazón al oír la voz de su exsuegra y rezó en silencio para tener fuerza y paciencia para soportar aquella agonizante visita.

Su exsuegra iba vestida con una falda y una chaqueta color beis y una camisa blanca, conjunto que debía de costar más de lo que ella ganaba en de The Sugar Fairy en todo un mes. Tenía el pelo rosa con algunas canas y un perfecto corte bob, e iba a adornada con pendientes, collar, broche y anillo de diamantes, todos a juego. Akari Dragneel jamás se pondría una circonita ni nada parecido.

–Madre –respondió Marc, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla–. Quiero que conozcas a tu nieta, Natashi.

Akari hizo una mueca que Lucy sospechó que quería que fuese una sonrisa.

–Encantadora –comentó, sin molestarse siquiera en tocar al niña. Se limitó a mirarlo de los pies a la cabeza.

Lucy se puso tensa, ofendida en nombre de su hija, aunque pronto la miraría a ella y podría ofenderse por sí misma.

–No sé en qué estabas pensando –espetó Akari–, ocultando a mi hijo la existencia de esta niña durante tanto tiempo. Deberías habérselo dicho en cuanto te enteraste de que estabas embarazada. No tenías ningún derecho a quedarte con una heredera de la familia Dragneel.

«Ya ha empezado», pensó Lucy, nada sorprendida.

Tampoco se sentía ofendida, aunque sabía que en cierto modo tenía motivos. Probablemente porque la reacción de Akari a su reaparición era la esperada.

–Madre –replicó él en un tono en el que Lucy jamás lo había oído hablar.-Lucy se giró a mirarlo y le sorprendió verlo tan enfadado. –Ya hablamos de esto cuando te llamé –continuó él–. Las circunstancias del nacimiento de mi hija son sólo asunto de Lucy y mío. No permitiré que la insultes mientras esté aquí. ¿Entendido?

Lucy vio sorprendida cómo Akari apretaba los labios.

–Entendido –respondió–. La cena se servirá a las seis en punto. Os dejaré que os instaléis. Y por favor, recordad que en esta casa nos arreglamos para cenar.

Miró a Lucy con desprecio y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

Lucy dejó escapar un suspiro y murmuró:

–Ha ido bien.

Pretendía decirlo en tono sarcástico, pero Natsu sólo sonrió.

–Te lo dije –comentó, levantando a Nashi un poco más–. Vamos a deshacer las maletas. Creo que a Nashi le vendría bien una siesta.

Ella alargó la mano para acaricia la melena rosa de su hija.

–No debería estar cansada, ha dormido en el coche.

Natsu sonrió.

–No me había dado cuenta.

Ella rió, no pudo evitarlo. Aquél era el Natsu que había conocido cuando habían empezado a salir: divertido, amable, considerado… y tan guapo que le cortaba la respiración. Sintió calor cuando le dio la mano y echó a andar escaleras arriba.

¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien estando tan cerca de Natsu al mismo tiempo que se sentía tan mal estando en aquella casa? Natsu vio cómo Lucy iba y venía por sus habitaciones, preparándose para la cena. Nashi estaba durmiendo en el salón, en una cuna que él había mandado instalar.

Pero era la presencia de su exesposa la que hacía que tuviese el estómago encogido. Le gustaba volver a tenerla allí. No estaba seguro de que se tratase de tenerla allí, en la casa de su familia, sino de tenerla con él, en su dormitorio, estuviese donde estuviese esa habitación.

La había echado de menos. Había echado de menos ver sus cosas encima de la mesa y en el cuarto de baño, su ropa en el armario, el olor de su perfume en las sábanas. Había echado de menos verla, así, yendo de un lado a otro, peinándose, maquillándose o escogiendo qué joyas ponerse.

Era evidente que no tenía tantas joyas como cuando había estado casada con él, pero sus movimientos eran los mismos. Incluso llevaba su perfume favorito, probablemente porque había dejado un frasco en el tocador al marcharse, y Natsu no había podido deshacerse de él.

En esos momentos, se alegraba mucho. Se lo había regalado a Lucy por su cumpleaños. Hacía mucho tiempo. Pero el hecho de que hubiese vuelto a utilizarlo, de que estuviese allí con él, y de que, al parecer, confiase en él… le hizo preguntarse si podrían solventar sus diferencias y darse otra oportunidad.

–¿Qué tal estoy? –le preguntó ella de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–Preciosa –respondió Natsu sin pararse a pensarlo, sin tan siquiera tener que mirarla. Aunque lo hizo. Mirarla siempre era un placer.

Llevaba un sencillo vestido de tirantes rojo escarlata y sandalias, y se había recogido el pelo detrás de las orejas. Natsu se excitó al verla, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y deseó poder lamerla como si se tratase de un dulce polo de limón.

La mirada de Lucy se tornó misteriosa y sonrió de manera sensual antes de frotarse las manos en la falda.

–¿Estás seguro? Ya sabes cómo es tu madre y no he traído nada más elegante. Tenía que haberme acordado de que aquí hay que arreglarse para cenar.

Tomó aire, lo soltó y volvió a pasarse las manos por la falda con un gesto nervioso.

–Aunque, de todos modos, ya no tengo vestidos elegantes, así que no habría podido traérmelos ni aunque hubiese querido. Pensé que tal vez todavía estaría aquí la ropa que dejé, pero… Dejó de hablar y apartó la mirada de la de Natsu. Lucy se sintió culpable.

–Lo siento. Mi madre hizo que se la llevasen toda cuando te marchaste. Yo tampoco esperaba que fueses a volver, así que no guardé nada.

Lo cierto era que guardar cosas de Lucy le habría resultado demasiado doloroso. De hecho, había firmado los papeles del divorcio más bien movido por la ira que por el deseo de ser libre otra vez.

No tenía que haber permitido que su madre se deshiciese de las cosas de Lucy, se dio cuenta en ese deshiciese de las cosas de Lucy, tenía que haber sido él quien tomase la decisión, tenía que haber buscado a su exesposa para ver si quería conservar algo, pero por aquel entonces sólo había querido deshacerse de todo y se había sentido casi aliviado cuando su madre le había dicho que se ocuparía ella.

Lo único que había quedado había sido el frasco de perfume.

–Estás preciosa –repitió, avanzando para acercarse a ella y agarrarla de los hombros–. Y no hemos venido a impresionar a nadie. Ni siquiera a mi madre – añadió sonriendo.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa y Natsu se inclinó para darle un suave beso. Sólo tocó sus labios, en vez de devorárselos, que era lo que deseaba. Sólo le rozó la piel de los hombros, en vez de meter las manos por debajo del vestido.

El beso duró un par de segundos y luego Natsu se apartó antes de que su deseo se hiciese demasiado obvio.

–Tal vez debiésemos saltarnos la cena y pasar directamente al postre – comentó en voz baja.

–No creo que a tu madre le gustase la idea.

A Natsu le gustó oír que a Lucy también se le había puesto la voz ronca. Eso significaba que no era el único en sentir deseo.

–No me importa lo más mínimo –murmuró.

–Ojalá pudiésemos hacerlo, aunque creo que es una mala idea. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que tener que enfrentarme a tu madre otra vez.

Natsu frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba sugiriendo Lucy que hacer el amor con él sería sólo menos malo que cenar con su familia? Antes de que le diese tiempo a responder llamaron a la puerta.

–Debe de ser la niñera –dijo, intentando ocultar su decepción.

–¿Has contratado a una niñera? –preguntó Lucy en tono de sorpresa y desaprobación.

–No, es una de las sirvientas de mi madre, que va a quedarse con Nashi un par de horas. Es una buena idea, ¿no?

Lucy frunció el ceño.

–No lo sé. ¿Se le dan bien los niños?

–No lo sé –admitió él, repitiendo su frase–. Vamos a abrirle la puerta y le haremos un tercer grado.

Agarró a Lucy por el codo y fueron juntos hacia la puerta.

–No quiero interrogarla –murmuró Lucy antes de abrir–. Sólo quiero saber si está cualificada para cuidar de mi niña.

–Vamos a estar en el piso de abajo, así que podrás subir a ver cómo está Nashi cuando te apetezca –le aseguró Natsu también en voz baja–. Esta noche será su noche de prueba, si te gusta, podrá quedarse con Nashi cuando la necesitas. Si no te gusta, podremos contratar a una niñera de verdad. Una en la que confíes al cien por cien.

–Sólo estás intentando tranquilizarme, ¿verdad? –le preguntó ella, un tanto molesta.

Natsu , que ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, se giró a mirarla y sonrió.

–Por supuesto. Mientras estés aquí quiero que tengas todo lo que necesites, o todo lo que tú quieras.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y Natsu supo que iba a protestar, así que se inclinó y le dio un beso. Cuando se apartó de ella todo su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

–Indúltame –le dijo, metiéndole un rizo color rubio detrás de la oreja y deseando besarla otra vez–. Por favor.


	12. ¿Posibilidades?

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Heidi Betts y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEER EL CAPITULO BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO**  


* * *

Como de costumbre, la cena con la familia de Natsu fue agotadora. Deliciosa, pero agotadora. Su madre estuvo tan altiva como siempre y a pesar de que a Lucy siempre le habían caído bien Zeref, el hermano de Natsu, y su esposa, Mavis, se dio cuenta de que estaban cortados por el mismo patrón que Akari.

Habían nacido en cunas de oro y nunca habían necesitado nada que no tuvieran. Habían sido educados para no ir jamás despeinados y no decir nunca nada inadecuado.

El único motivo por el que Lucy no se sentía tan mal con ellos era que, a pesar de su origen, Zeref y Mavis no eran tan fríos y críticos como su ex—suegra. Desde que se había casado con Natsu, siempre la habían tratado como a una más de la familia y se habían disgustado de verdad cuando Natsu y ella habían roto. Incluso esa noche, se habían comportado con ella exactamente igual que en el pasado.

Eso había contribuido a calmar sus nervios al entrar en el opulento comedor. Akari ya estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, como una reina esperando a su corte, cuando ellos llegaron, y su mirada la había hecho sentirse como un microbio a través de un microscopio.

Para su alivio, su exsuegra había jugado limpio mientras tomaban la sopa y la ensalada y había hablado de cosas sin importancia. Sin embargo, con el postre, Akari se había quitado parte de la máscara y había arremetido contra Lucy todo lo que había podido.

Pero en esa ocasión Natsu la había defendido, algo que no había hecho nunca antes. Probablemente porque, en el pasado, los ataques de Akari habían sido mucho más sutiles, o sólo había demostrado su odio por ella cuando ambas habían estado solas.

Esa noche, Natsu había contestado a cada uno de los ataques de su madre, siempre en defensa de Lucy. Y una vez terminado el postre, cuando había parecido que Akari iba a rematar la jugada, él se había levantado, había dado las buenas noches a su familia y había tomado la mano de Lucy para sacarla del comedor.

Ella todavía estaba aturdida por el alivio y por la fuerza que le había dado Natsu… y todavía iba aferrada a su mano como si se tratase de un salvavidas cuando llegaron al piso de arriba. Se sintió como en su primera cita, antes de saber lo que era realmente ser la señora de Natsu Dragneel.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, los dos sonreían y a ella le faltaba un poco de aire. Nats le puso un dedo en los labios para que guardase silencio. Y ella se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de echarse a reír como una niña de doce años.

Contuvo la risa y, sin soltar la mano de Natsu, lo siguió por el salón a oscuras. La niñera que se había quedado con la niña estaba sentada al lado de la cuna, leyendo una revista. Cuando los vio, cerró la revista y se puso en pie.

–¿Qué tal ha estado? –le preguntó Natsu en un susurro.

–Bien –respondió la joven con una sonrisa–. Ha estado todo el tiempo dormido. Ésa era una buena noticia para la niñera, pero no tanto para los padres, que pretendían dormir toda la noche del tirón.

–Eso significa que se despertará a media noche –susurró Lucy–. Prepárate para sufrir por fin los rigores de la paternidad.

Él sonrió y le brillaron los ojos.

–Lo estoy deseando.

Natsu le dio un par de billetes a la niñera y la acompañó a la puerta, dejando a Lucy al lado de la cuna de su pequeña niña. Tenía un nudo en la garganta de la emoción, al pensar en que habían estado los dos, padre y madre, delante de la cuna de su niña, viéndola dormir.

Así era como se había imaginado siempre que sería formar una familia. Había sido lo que había deseado cuando se había casado con Natsu y cuando había intentado quedarse embarazada al principio.

Era gracioso, cómo la vida nunca era como uno planeaba. Pero aquello tampoco estaba mal. Tal vez no fuese lo ideal, tal vez no fuese como ella había soñado, pero seguía emocionándola y haciendo que se le encogiese el corazón dentro del pecho.

–Espero que no se esté poniendo enferma –murmuró, poniéndole la mano en la frente. No parecía tener fiebre–. No suele dormir tanto.

–Ha tenido un día muy largo –respondió Natsu en el mismo tono–. Tú también estarías cansada si hubiese sido tu primer viaje tan largo.

Ella rió y tuvo que taparse la boca para no despertar a la niña. Natsu sonrió también, la agarró del brazo y la llevó hacia el dormitorio. Una vez dentro, la hizo girar y la empujó hacia la puerta mientras la besaba.

Estuvieron varios minutos besándose apasionadamente. Lucy se quedó sin aliento, sin vista, sin cordura y todo su mundo se redujo a Natsu. Cuando éste la dejó por fin respirar, parpadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Natsu continuaba mordisqueándole los labios.

–No era esto lo que yo tenía en mente cuando hablamos de compartir las habitaciones –consiguió decirle Lucy por fin, después de tomar aire.

–Qué raro, porque es exactamente lo que yo había imaginado –murmuró él antes de chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja.

A Lucy no le cabía la menor duda.

–Yo pensaba dormir en el sofá del salón. O irme a una de las habitaciones de invitados cuando nadie me viera –le dijo ella.

Y Natsu le pasó el labio por la línea que va de la clavícula hasta detrás de la oreja, haciéndola gemir.

–Eso no está bien. Nada bien –murmuró Lucy.

Él la levantó y la llevó directamente hasta la cama.

–Pues a mí me parece estupendo –respondió, dejándola caer sobre el colchón como un saco de patatas.

Aunque Lucy no se sentía en absoluto como un saco de patatas, sobre todo cuando Natsu se tumbó encima de ella. En esa ocasión, cuando la besó, no protestó ni preguntó cómo iba a terminar aquello, porque sabía muy bien cómo iba a terminar. Ambos lo sabían.

Natsu le desató el vestido, que iba anudado al cuello, dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos. Los acarició y le frotó los pezones hasta hacerla gemir y retorcerse de placer. Luego llevó las manos a su espalda para bajarle la cremallera. Lucy se incorporó un poco y esperó a que lo hiciese y luego Marc le bajó el vestido por completo y le quitó las sandalias también.

Y ella se quedó allí, sólo con las braguitas.

Natsu se quedó unos segundos devorándola con la mirada, e hizo que se estremeciese, se sentía poderosa. Así había sido al principio de su matrimonio, pero no había esperado sentir tanto deseo después de todo lo ocurrido. Aquello era casi como un milagro, aunque Lucy no sabía cómo influiría en el futuro de sus vidas.

Los dedos de Natsu por debajo del elástico de las braguitas la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Le dejó que se las quitase y la dejase completamente desnuda y lo abrazó por el cuello para darle un apasionado beso. Natsu gimió y apretó la erección contra su vientre.

Ella se movió para recibirla entre los muslos y lo abrazó por la cintura. Él gimió y se apretó todavía más.

Natsu pensó que había algo entre ellos. Algo importante y que no debía menospreciar. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho en el pasado, menospreciar su relación con Lucy. Se había casado con ella, la había llevado a casa y había dado por hecho que siempre estaría allí.

¿Cómo no iba a ser feliz en una casa del tamaño de un palacio, con pista de tenis, cine, dos piscinas, establo, jardines, un estanque…? Todo lo que cualquier podría desear. Además de tener un marido con dinero más que de sobra para que no le faltase nada.

No obstante, durante las dos últimas semanas se había No obstante, durante las dos últimas semanas se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Había tenido sentimientos ajenos a él hasta entonces y se había empezado a hacerse muchas preguntas.

Tal vez el dinero no lo fuese todo. Eso significaba que su Lucy no lo había querido sólo por lo que tenía y por lo que quería darle. Pero no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, porque él era rico e iba a seguir siéndolo. Sí, era evidente que seguía habiendo un vínculo entre ambos.

Y no era sólo sexo, aunque éste fuese tan excepcional que merecía la pena pararse a reflexionar seriamente al menos un par de horas.

¿Existía la posibilidad de una reconciliación? ¿Podrían volver a intentarlo y construir algo mejor y más fuerte de lo que habían tenido?

¿Y aunque pudiesen, debían hacerlo?

Eran demasiadas cosas como para considerarlas en ese momento, dado que su mente estaba ocupada con otros objetivos mucho más inmediatos e infinitamente más placenteros. No obstante, tenía que reflexionar y decidir si lo que pensaba que estaba sintiendo era real.

Porque creía estar sintiendo amor. Amor. Anhelo. Devoción. Y el deseo de que su relación con Lucy fuese permanente.

Natsu gimió al notar la lengua de Lucy en su boca y que lo apretaba con los muslos. El calor de su cuerpo desnudo le quemó por encima de la ropa y, de repente, deseó quitársela. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa y el cinturón de los pantalones. Ella se apartó sólo lo necesario para dejarle espacio para quitárselo todo.

Una vez desnudo subió a Lucy hacia arriba, con cuidado para que no se diese con el cabecero de la cama y colocó las almohadas, poniéndole varias debajo de las caderas. Luego volvió a besarla mientras le acariciaba la cintura y la espalda con las puntas de los dedos. Su piel era perfecta, como una estatua de alabastro, todo elegantes curvas. Aunque las estatuas eran frías e inánimes y Lucy todo lo contrario. Era apasionada y bella, y la única mujer a la que le había hecho el amor allí, en su cama.

Antes de su matrimonio había sido más fácil ir a un hotel o al apartamento de la chica en cuestión.

Y después de su divorcio… lo cierto era que no había estado con nadie. Se había concentrado en el trabajo y en la empresa. La abrazó por la espalda y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Ella enterró los dedos en su pelo y le masajeó el cuero cabelludo y la nuca, cosa que siempre le había encantado. Hizo que se estremeciese y se excitase todavía más.

Lucy envolvió su erección con la mano y se la acarició con suavidad antes de guiarla muy despacio hacia su sexo. Natsu notó cómo lo rodeaba su calor y su humedad. Era una de las sensaciones más increíbles que había tenido en toda su vida. Por muchas veces que ocurriera, era casi una experiencia religiosa.

Empezó a moverse en su interior mientras la besaba, cada vez con mayor rapidez, intentando aguantar lo máximo posible. Pero contener el orgasmo era como controlar un monzón. Su única esperanza era que a Lucy le diese tiempo a terminar antes.

Metió una mano entre ambos para acariciarla y provocarle el orgasmo. Ella dio un grito ahogado al instante. Natsu hizo otro esfuerzo por aguantar y continuó acariciándola. Lucy gimió y arqueó la espalda.

–Eso es, cariño. Déjate llevar.

Y Lucy gritó al notar cómo el placer la iba sacudiendo de la cabeza a los pies. Natsu no tardó mucho más. En cuanto notó que Lucy llegaba al clímax, dejó de controlarse y compartió su felicidad.

* * *

 **Nota: WOW!, casi me olvido de actualizar pero tranquilos que el 12vo capitulo se ha publicado, además hay una razón antes que los comentarios de ameneza lleguen. Unas de mis queridas hermanas se casa con un compañero de trabajo-si es un doctor- y es horrible cuando trabajas en el mismo hospital donde trabaja tu cuñado. Lo digo en serio... Queria anunciarle de paso que Sin Dejar de Amar llega a sus últimos capitulos... Pronto sabremos si Natsu y Lucy se quedan juntos o compartiran la custodia de Natashi...**

 **Contestando Reviews**

 **Dragón-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris: Me gusta tu seudonimo, en serio. Tranquila solo madre de Natsu es la villana además ella tiene casi toda la culpa. Y tranqui cuando tenga tiempo empiezo a editar el 'fanfic'**

 **Eagle Gold: No era necesaria tanta maldad... Pero si se lo merece... Y gracias por leer esto a lo que llamo adaptación.. tús historias son muy buenas.**

* * *

 **Escucha: Endless NOVA**

 **Art: AG7**

 **Recomienda: Kirari/art: Ikimono-gakari**


End file.
